Getting lost and Accidents
by Selet
Summary: Benitsubasa was out looking for Karasuba after she left MBI's tower and got lost. She asked Minato for directions and ended up getting winged on accident. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sekirei in any shape or form, including characters or story.**

Summary: What if Musubi wasn't Minato's first Sekirei? What if it was a complete accident where #105 Benitsubasa ended up his first Sekirei? Minato isn't quite as pathetic in this story.

"I think I'm lost..." said Benitsubasa. Karasuba disappeared from MBI Tower earlier and Haihane and Benitsubasa were sent out to find her so Natsuo could wing them all. "Why can't I be with Natsuo alone...?"She looks at the ground sadly. "Why does he have to wing all of us?" She walks around and finds herself at Tokyo University's campus where a bunch of students are looking at a board.

"How did I end up here?" she asks. "I'll just ask for directions back..."

Benitsubasa notices a boy walking away from the group of people looking disappointed. He has black hair with grey eyes. He's wearing a Brown Jacket and Blue jeans and is staring at his phone as if it's the last thing he wants to look at. "I failed again... I'm going to have to tell mom..." he mumbles.

Benitsubasa walks towards him. "Hey, kid!" The boy looks up and sees a short woman with bright pink hair and eyes wearing a black training gi with wide sleeves and spandex shorts. . "My name is Benitsubasa, can i ask you for some directions? I think i'm lost."

 _She's really cute._ Thought the boy. "I'm Minato. Where are you heading to?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find my way back to MBI's tower, but I keep getting lost. This damn city is too big!" she screams while pulling on her hair. _I need to get back to Natsuo before Haihane tries something.._

"I can show you the way. The intersection is on my way home." offers Minato with a small smile.

Benitsubasa smiles. "Alright, lets go!" she grabs his jacket and starts dragging Minato behind her across the ground.

 _Sh...she's strong!_ thought Minato. "H..hey wait! Stop dragging me!"

"Huh? I thought you were going to show me how to get there? You didn't lie to me did you?!" Benitsubasa screamed in his face.

"W..What? No! but i can't show you if you're dragging me!" he pleaded.

"Oh.." she blushes slightly in embarrassment and let him go. "Go ahead and lead the way then..."

 **A few minutes later**

"Look out below!" Minato and Benitsubasa look up and see a brown haired girl wearing shrine maiden clothes falling. Benitsubasa tackles Minato out of the way. The other girl hits the ground hard and starts groaning. "Owww... that was too high of a building to jump off from." She looks around and sees Benitsubasa and Minato getting up.

"Are you alright?" she asks when they get up. Before they can answer they hear a crackling sound.

"Stop running away and fight already!" They all look up and see bondage twins with electricity coursing through their hands. "We only want to defeat you!"

"I can't fight you yet!" The brown haired girl yelled back defiantly.

"Why are you two ganging up on her?!" Benitsubasa yells. "Sekirei fights are supposed to be 1 on 1!" _What is a sekirei?_ Minato thought.

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?!" yelled one of the twins. "We'll just have to take you out as well! Let's go Hibiki!" she yells to the other twin.

Hibiki sighs. "Alright, let's do it Hikari!" They gray each others hands and generate a large amount of electricity. "Take this pinky!" _What the hell is going on?!_ yells Minato in his head.

They aimed at Benitsubasa and fire. "Look out Benitsubasa!" Minato yells. While to the side Musubi starts running at them.

She looks back and Minato and scowls at him. "I'll be fine! You get out of here already!" Musubi tackles her from behind into Minato out of the way of the Lightning kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Tch, we missed." Hikari says. They get reading to fire again when they notice a bright light where the three of them landed. "It can't be..."

"Let's get out of here Hikari!" Hibiki tells her sister. They jump from roof to roof getting away.

Bright pink wings explode outwards. The dust clears to show Musubi tackled Benitsubasa on top of Minato and they ended up kissing. Minato and Benitsubasa are frozen in shock staring at each other for different reasons.

"Wha.. What just happened?" Benitsubasa says in shock. "No... no. this can't be happening!" she yells. _I can't be Natsuo's anymore!_ Benitsubasa starts crying.

Minato asks quietly still in shock. "What were those wings...?

Musubi grabs both their hands. "Yay! You two are partners now!" she says enthusiastically. "True love will always guide you together!"

"True... Love..?" Benitsubasa asks in a dark undertone. "He's not supposed to be my Ashikabi! Natsuo was!" She fumes at Musubi. "This is all your fault!" she punches Musubi and she flies away into a building.

Minato snaps out of shock and runs towards Musubi. "Hey are you alright?"

"Oww.. yeah, Musubi is okay! Musubi is a fist-type Sekirei, so I'm very strong!" Musubi says while jumping back to her feet. She points at Benitsubasa. "You should be nicer like your Ashikabi!"

Benitsubasa gets even more angry and stalks towards Musubi cracking her knuckles. "This is your fault.. All your fault. I didn't want him as my ashikabi, but now I'm stuck with him!" She starts running at Musubi. Minato gets in from of Musubi.

"Wait! Benitsubasa, please don't fight with her!" Minato pleads "I don't know what's going on, but she was just trying to help us!"

"Tch, fine. I won't beat her half to death this time." Stomps over to a wall and hits her head off it. "Why did this have to happen?"

A loud growl is heard. "What was that?" Minato asks. Behind him Musubi collapses. "Musubi? Are you okay? Musubi?!"

Musubi cradles her stomach. "I'm so hungry..." Minato and Benitsubasa face fault.

"Hey, since you saved us, why don't I make you lunch?" Minato asks with a smile. "Then you two can explain whatever this is that's going on as well.. I'll show you how to get back to the MBI tower after lunch, okay Benitsubasa?"

Benitsubasa sighs and looks at him. "I don't have to go back anymore. I'll be staying with you from now on." she says sadly.

"Huh..?" Minato asks. "What do you mean staying with me?!" he asks panicked. "We just barely met!"

"It's part of what's going on right now.. Dammit, why this stupid flesh bag?!" She yells. "Well.. let's go have lunch i guess." she sighs again.

"Oh.. right.. Come on Musubi, my treat!" he starts walking towards his apartment.

"Yay! Food!" Musubi says happily and follows them back to Minato's apartment.

 **At Minato's Apartment**

After cleaning out Minato's house of food, Musubi and Benitsubasa are finally full. _I guess I need to go shopping again..._ he thought.

"Now then.. Do you mind explaining what's going on?" He asks.

"Oh! Musubi can!" she says enthusiastically. "We're Sekirei! Musubi is a fist type!"

"Wagtail? So you're a type of bird? That would explain the wings.." he asks confused.

"We're aliens that were founds by MBI. We're all a part of a Battle Royal to the last one standing." Benitsubasa answers. She grabs a toothpick and starts picking her teeth. "There are 108 of us in total. We got released into Shinto Teito to find our Ashikabi."

"Ashikabi?"

"It's our destined one! Our life mate!" Musubi smiles brightly with stars in her eyes. "The person who we love with all of our being!"

"Unless you get force winged that is.." Benitsubasa growls while glaring at Musubi.

"Eh?! Who got winged by force?! That's not very nice!" Musubi says with tears in her eyes.

"You're the one who tackled me on him!" Benitsubasa yells at her. "I didn't want him as my ashikabi. I was already reacting to someone else!"

Musubi tackles Benitsubasa and cries into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Benitsubasa sighs and pats her shoulder. "It's fine I guess. Can't change what's already happened. So why were those two chasing you anyways?"

Musubi perks up and tilts her head to the side. _So cute, she's so innocent looking._ "I'm not sure. They just started chasing me while I was looking for my Ashikabi."

"Tch, attacking unwinged Sekirei is a disgrace. They must be afraid to fight us when we're winged."

Minato looks back and forth confused. "What's the point in fighting in this battle royale thing?"

Musubi looks extremely happy when answering. "The winner gets a great prize from MBI and the Sekirei gets to stay with their destined one forever and ever!" She then looks a little sad. "I still need to find my Ashikabi though.. I wish he was someone like you..Making sure I'm okay.. protecting me.. offering me food.." Musubi starts turning red and breathing heavier.

Benitsubasa looks at her in shock. "Are.. are you serious?!" she then gets pissed. "He's my ashikabi! not yours!"

Musubi crawls towards Minato in a daze. "You're just so kind.. You're my ashikabi.."

Minato looks at her confused and backs away slowly. "Musubi? What are you doing?"

Benitsubasa tackles Musubi. "I said he's mine! Not yours!"

Musubi whines cutely. "No! Don't take me away from him! I need Minato!"

"Hey.. What are you doing Benitsubasa?" Minato asks.

Benitsubasa starts dragging her to the door when the TV suddenly turns on. "Congratulations Minato Sahashi! You're now a part of the Sekirei Plan!" A crazy looking scientist with white hair yells enthusiastically.

Benitsubasa jumps slightly and let's go of Musubi and she runs towards Minato while he is staring at the tv. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asks.

"I know everything that goes on in this city Minato! As for who I am, I am Minaka Hiroto, the president of MBI!" Minaka says proudly. "I'm calling you because you have winged #105 Benitsubasa and as such are now a part of the se..ki..rei... plan.. Oh, hi #88! I didn't know you were there too!" he says happily. "Ohh.. what is this?"

"Minato..." Musubi pushes Minato down and straddles him.

"What are you doing Musubi?" Minato asks.

"Musubi #88, you're my Ashikabi!" Musubi kisses him and light pink wings explode out of her back.

Benitsubasa kicks Musubi off of Minato. "Dammit! I was too slow!" She turns towards Minaka. "This is your fault! I was about to throw her out when you started talking!" she fumes. She goes and starts beating up Musubi.

"Oh hohoho! This is grand! Two sekirei in one day! You must be something else Minato Sahashi!" Minaka says ignoring Benitsubasa. "I'll start again! Welcome to the Sekirei Plan, Minato! It's a battle royale in which 108 aliens fight to the last Sekirei Standing! The winner shall receive a.."

Minato cuts him off. "yes yes, we get a special prize and the sekirei gets to stay with their ashikabi forever. The three of us already went over that. But what is the point in us fighting?" Minato asks irritatedly after he gets over the shock of winging Musubi.

"Why, for the thrill of facing all odds and coming out on top to prove you are the best! It's a Love Story of the ages! The winner of the Sekirei Plan will ascend and bring about the Age of The Gods!" He yells insanely.

"Are you telling me that Musubi and Benitsubasa would have to fight each other if we made it to the end of the game?" Minato asks dryly. Benitsubasa stops beating up Musubi and the two of them look over at Minato.

"Why yes, that would be true I guess. But it's all for the Age of the Gods!" Minato says.

"You are insane." Minato says getting angry. "Why would I allow the people who say they will love me fight each other? That's not right! I won't allow it!" Minato yells.

Benitsubasa and Musubi start blushing. "Minato.." They both say softly.

 _He's so much better than Natsuo.. Natsuo never would have cared if one of us was beaten to win this game.. Maybe it won't be so bad being with Minato instead.._ Benitsubasa thinks while getting even redder.

 _Minato.. You're so kind.. I'll stay with your forever!_ Musubi thinks and has a wide smile on her face.

"We'll see Minato. We'll see. First you've got to make it to the end of the game before you start thinking about that though! Be sure to make it to the end Minato! Oh, and the Sekirei Plan is confidential, so don't go talking about it to people that aren't a part of it, or else! Bye now!" The Tv shuts off leaving a fuming Minato and two happy sekirei alone.

Minato sighs and looks over at his two Sekirei. "Well, we should start looking for a new apartment tomorrow."

Musubi tilts her head in confusion."Why? What's wrong with this one?"

"This apartment is only for singles, so you two can't stay here with me here. So we'll have to find somewhere new to live. I'll go let my landlord know I'll be moving out soon before he finds you two and just kicks me out." Minato says while walking out the door.

After he's gone. "Hey.. Musubi.." Benitsubasa says.

Musubi looks at her and says "We'll protect Minato together! We'll be sisters!" Musubi claims happily.

Benitsubasa smiles slightly. "Yeah, sisters. Let's see how far he goes for us."

 **With Minato after he gets done talking to his landlord**

Minato's phone starts ringing. "Huh, who's that?" He looks at the caller ID. "Oh Crap! Mom!" he answers the phone. "Uh.. Hey mom, How are you?"

"Cut the crap Minato. Did you pass or not?" she asks.

"Uh... No, I didn't. Sorry Mom."

She sighs. "So are you coming home now?"

"I.. Uh.. Can't."Minato says nervously.

"Why can't you..?" She asks slightly angry.

Minato gets more nervous trying to think of an excuse. "Uh... Because... uhm... oh! MBI offered me a job so i gotta stay in the city so I can work!" He says in relief for the excuse.

He hears Takami swear and mumbling about beating up a four eyed bastard. "You're not a part of Minaka's stupid game are you?!"

Minato goes wide eyed. "How did you..?"

"Oh, that's right. I told you i worked for a pharmaceutical company.. Well.. I lied. I work for MBI as the head researcher for the sekirei plan." She replies blandly.

"Oh..." Minato says deadpan. "Why did you lie to me and Yukari?"

Takami sighs. "I didn't want either of you two to be a part of this insane plan of his. Too late for that I guess. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well.. tomorrow I'm going to have to find a new apartment. The one I have now is for singles, So Musubi and Benitsubasa won't be able to stay with me here." He says nervously.

"Wait! Did you say Benitsubasa!? You have Musubi too?!" she exclaims. "First day and you already have two Sekirei? Wow... and even managed to get one of the Discipline Squad..." she trails off.

"Discipline Squad? What's that?" he asks.

"Ask Benitsubasa. She will tell you if she wants you to know."

"Oh, alright. You know anywhere that would allow me to rent without a job or as a student, mom?"

"Hmm.. Not really. Oh, wait! Try Maison Izumo up in the northern part of the city. One of my colleagues lives there and he said they never turn away people in need. I'll let him know to tell the landlord you'll be stopping by tomorrow."

"Alright, Thanks mom! I'll talk to you later." Hangs up the phone. "Now we have somewhere to go at least.." He heads back inside to sleep for the night.

 **Yes, Takami will be more open to Minato in this Fanfiction. She doesn't like the fact that he is a part of this game, but won't try and hide everything from him now that he's stuck in the game.**

 **I'm still deciding if i want Akitsu to go with Minato or not. I don't like the idea of her being devoted to Mikogami because she's desperate for love. She deserves better. But should I have her go with Minato, or join someone else? I was also thinking of making it so she could get winged and not be a scrapped number. Your thoughts?**

 **All criticism is accepted. This is my first story, so i don't expect it to be a great story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When with Minato and people who get close to her, I will shorten Benitsubasa's name to Subasa.**

 **At MBI Early In The Morning**

"What do you mean that Benitsubasa has been winged?" Natsuo says.

"Exactly that Natsuo! You were too slow and she found a new ashikabi for herself!" Minaka explains. "You should have just winged her right away with Haihane instead of sending her out to find Karasuba unwinged."

"Eh, it doesn't matter. She wasn't very attractive anyways." Natsuo dismisses.

"Hehe, you talk as if you like women, Natsuo." Haihane says from the corner. Natsuo sputters and decides to just close his mouth. "So what of the discipline squad now, Minaka?"

"Splendid question Haihane! For the moment, it will just be you with Karasuba. If either of you find another sekirei you'd like to include that hasn't been winged, feel free to bring them in with you!" Minaka says happily. "By the way, where did you go Karasuba? This would have all been avoided if you didn't just disappear."

Karasuba looks up from where she was polishing her sword and grins darkly with bloodlust in her eyes. "Just had something to check out. It's of no concern." she dismisses him and goes back to polishing her sword.

"Alright, great!" Minaka says loudly. "So long as it doesn't intefere with the Sekirei Plan, do as you please! For now, you're free to go now."

The three get up to leave with Natsuo gloomily muttering about being straight with no conviction behind it.

 **At Maison Izumo**

"Miya, Takami called me last night telling me her son should be coming around today looking for a room." said a boy with grey hair.

"Oh really? Is there a reason he's coming here?" Miya asks with a scrutinizing gaze. She has deep purple hair and red eyes and wears a miko outfit. "You know how i dislike those from MBI Kagari."

Kagari pales slightly. "From what she said, he got dragged into this game and needs somewhere new to live since his current apartment is a single, and he doesn't have a job or go to college yet to be able to find a proper apartment." Kagari starts sweating hoping she doesn't get more angry.

Miya's face relaxes a bit. "So he's a freeloader like othes who stay here without paying rent?" A purple miasma slowly leaks out from her. "I hope he plans to get a job soon to pay for his stay here along with his little birds."

Kagari backs towards the door slowly. "I'm sure he'll be more than willing to get a job to pay for his stay here Miya!" he yells in fear.

Another voice is heard coming downstairs sounding sleepy. "Will you stop yelling Kagari? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Speaking of freeloaders, Uzume, are you ever going to get a job to pay for your stay here at Maison Izumo?" Miya says calmy with more purple miasma leaking out.

"Urk, What did you do to piss her off, Kagari?!" Uzume whispered hiding behind Kagari.

"You don't want to know." He whispered back "I've got to head off to work now Miya, I'll be back for dinner."

All miasma disappears and Miya smiles happily. "Have a good day at work Kagari."

 **At Minato's Apartment.**

Minato slowly wakes up and finds he can't move. Looking around he spots something brown on top of him. Subasa walks in the room only wearing a towel and wet.

"Ack, you're awake already." She grabs her clothes and heads back to the bathroom to get dressed.

Minato sighs. "Good morning to you too..." he looks down at his chest to see Musubi clinging to him. "Musubi, it's time to wake up."

Musubi mumbles and sits up slowly with her eyes closed. "It's too early Minato.. Sleepy time." She promptly falls back down on top of Minato and falls back asleep.

Minato smiles and caresses her cheek. "If you don't get up we can't go have breakfast before we head to Maison Izumo, Musubi."

Musubi immediately jumps up wide awake. "Yay! Time for food!"

Minato sweat drops as Subasa walks back in. "Is that all you think about is food, Musubi?" she asks.

Musubi turns to her "Of course not, I think about Minato as well!"

Minato blushes behind her. "Stop teasing Musubi, Subasa. Can't you two get along?"

Subasa looks away "I'll try, but she's the one who got me winged against my will." she mumbles.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and we'll go have breakfast, Musubi." he asks with a small smile.

"Okay!" She runs into the bathroom. Minato turns to Subasa.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the ashikabi that you wanted Subasa. But please don't take it out on Musubi, she just wants us to be happy." he says quietly.

Subasa sits next to him "I'll try Minato, but it will be difficult. I thought I already knew who I would be with, but now everything is different, and I didn't even chose this." she said while looking at the floor.

Minato hugs her and rubs her back "I'll always be here for you Subasa. Just try and get along for me."

Subasa blushes and leans into his shoulder "Thank you Minato."

Musubi runs back into the room naked and wet "Minato, we're out of shampoo!"

"At least cover yourself! We don't need to see you running around naked!" Subasa yells while looking at her chest feeling jealous.

"Minato! Are you alright?!" Minato is staring at Musubi dazed with a bloody nose.

Subasa starts crying "So he likes big boobs.. He won't want me after all!"

Minato snaps out of his daze and looks away from Musubi "There's spare shampoo under the counter Musubi" Musubi heads back to the bathroom. "Subasa, where did you get an idea like that?"  
She looks away "When I came in the room earlier you didn't even give me a second glance.." she pouts.

"That's only because I was just waking up" he kisses Subasa on the cheek "You're very attractive Subasa" she blushes "Just because someone has a larger chest than you do does not make them better looking." She looks up with hope in her eyes.

"Really?" she asks shyly

"Definitely! My first thought when I saw you was that you're cute." he puts his hand on her cheek. "Never think you're anything but attractive Subasa" he leans in and kisses her making her bright pink wings emerge.

Subasa blinks at him dazed"Mmmk"

"While we wait for Musubi to finish, will you help me pack?"

She stares at him for a few seconds before smiling and helping him pack. _Definitely won't be bad staying with him..._

 **After Everything is Packed Up**

"Let's head over to Maison Izumo and talk to the landlord about renting a room."

"Yay! Let's go meet them!" Musubi chirps happily.

They hear a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is." he opens the door "Oh, landlord. Did you need something?"

"No, Sahashi. Just wanted to return your deposit since you're moving out. Can I ask why you're moving out so suddenly though?" He asked.

"Ah, I've been dating recently and they wanted to move in with me. Since you don't allow couples here, we decided to find somewhere else to live" He answered with a smile.

"Alright Sahashi. Thank you for thinking ahead instead of making me kick you out!" He laughs. "Be seeing ya, Sahashi." he turns around and leaves.

"Subasa, Musubi, let's go! We'll come back for my stuff later!" he yells into his apartment.

"Coming!" they yell back.

 **On the way to Maison Izumo**

The three were walking while Musubi hung off his right arm and Subasa held his left hand when they heard a scream near an alley. "What was that?" Minato yelled while running towards the alley. When he got there he got extremely mad. There was a giant hammer near the entrance to the alley where he was standing. Subasa and Musubi showed up shortly after, and both looked at the scene in front of them fuming.

In the alley a thug had a girl pinned to the wall trying to rip her clothes off. "Please stop! I don't want this! You're not my ashikabi!" the girl was crying and trying to break free.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Screamed Subasa.

The thug turn and looked at them. "Just go away kids unless you want to get hurt. This doesn't involve you!" he sneered. Minato's body started shaking in rage.

"Let her go." He said darkly "Or else."

"Oh? what are you going to do about it kid?" the thug pulled a knife out of his pocket and walked towards them. "Leave or die. It's your choice kid."

Musubi walked forwards with her face to the ground.

"Oh, what are you going to do little girl?" he laughed. "Maybe you want to join in too?"

Musubi looks up and he steps back from the look in her eyes. Musubi glares at him with utter hatred, small yin-yang symbols appearing in her eyes. "First you try to rape a little girl.." she says quietly she clenches her fist still walking towards him "and then you threaten my ashikabi?!" she roars and charges at him. He blocks her punch with his arm and hears a loud crack. The knife falls to the ground from his limp hand.

"You bitch! You broke my fucking arm! I'll kill you!" he yells in pain. Subasa appears in front of him and punches him in the face sending him flying into the wall where he falls unconscious and bloody.

Minato walks towards the girl in the alley and kneels by her. She has short light brown hair and her clothes are all torn up. She whimpers and tries to back away from him. "I won't hurt you, What's your name?" He asks softly.

She looks at him still crying "Ya...yas...Yashima.." she finally gets out.

"Yashima, did he hurt you anywhere?"

Her body starts shaking "N...nno.. not yet.. I didn't want that. He's not my ashikabi!" She cries harder curling into a ball.

Minato goes wide eyed "Ashikabi? So you're a sekirei?" she looks up at him in fear.

"Please don't hurt me.. Please..." he pats her head and she flinches.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Let me call my Mom to take care of this guy, then you can come with us. We'll protect you until you can find your real Ashikabi." smiling at her as he pulls out his phone.

"Th..Thank you.."

Minato calls his mother. "What is it Minato? Forget where to go already?"

"No, it's not that. We ran into some thug trying to rape a sekirei in an alley near my old apartment." he told her.

"What?! What sekirei is it? He didn't force her to emerge I hope?!" She yelled frantically.

"No, no she's fine mom. It was Yashima. She's a little shaken up, but she'll be fine. Musubi and Subasa beat him up and he's unconcious in the wall nearby. Is there anything you can do about him?" he asks pleadingly.

Takami sighs into the phone "Yeah, we'll send someone out to arrest him right away. What about Yashima? What are you going to do with her?"

"She's going to come with us for now. We'll protect her while she's looking for her Ashikabi."

"Alright. Keep her safe Minato." he hangs up and puts a hand on Yashima's shoulder making her flinch again. "Can you stand?"

She tries to stand up and falls back down. "I...I'm sorry..." She whimpers.

"Musubi, can you carry her?" he looks over at Musubi.

She smiles brightly at him "Of course! Musubi is strong!" she runs over and picks up Yashima.

"Wa..wait... can you grab my hammer?" Yashima asks pointing at the giant hammer at the end of the alley.

"I got it Yashima!" Subasa said still glaring at the thug. "Worthless trash.. Hope you die" she spat on him before turning and grabbing the hammer. "Let's go, We still have to go and grab our stuff after we get a room."

 **At Maison Izumo**

Yashima was able to stand on her own after a while and took back her hammer. They walk up to Maison Izumo and spot a lady with purple hair and a miko outfit outside sweeping. "Hi, My name is Minato Sahashi, and they are Musubi, Benitsubasa and Yashima. My mom said she'd tell a colleague of hers that we'd be coming by today?" he asked her.

"Why yes, I'm the owner of Maison Izumo, Miya Asama. I heard you couldn't stay at your old apartment and needed somewhere to stay. Do you mind me asking why you chose here?" She asked kindly.

"Currently I don't have a job, and I failed my entrance exam to Tokyo U. so no one would want to let us rent an apartment with nothing stating I'll be able to pay." He answers honestly. "My mother recommended this place because she said you don't turn away people in need. I'm able to pay the first months worth of rent now thanks to getting my deposit back from my old landlord and I plan to start looking for a job tomorrow if you'll allow us to stay."

She smiles at him while looking over the girls with him "Then welcome to Maison Izumo Minato Sahashi. The rent is 50,000 yen per month and it includes utilities and meals. I hope you enjoy your stay at Maison Izumo. We'll go over the rules during dinner tonight."

"Thank you Miya. I'm sure we'll be happy here since it looks to be cozy and peaceful." he looks back at Yashima and sees her about to fall over "Yashima, are you alright?" He asks worriedly.

She smiles slightly and uses her hammer as a crutch "Yes, just tired."

Miya walks up to her and helps her into a spare room to lay down. "My, you must have had a long day. Just relax and I'll wake you up for dinner." Miya looks her up and down and notices some bruising on her arms and neck.

Miya heads back downstairs and sees Minato talking to his sekirei about going and getting his stuff to bring here. "Minato, may I talk to you in private?" She asks sternly.

"Of course, Miya" he follows her into the kitchen.

"What happened to Yashima?" She says with purple miasma leaking out of her.

Minato starts sweating"We.. we found her in an alley about to be raped by some thug. We beat the guy up and left him for the police before coming here."

"Oh? So you saved her from some thug?" Miya asks with the miasma disappearing.

Minato sighs in relief "Yes, that guy was disgusting. Preying on someone who can't fight back." he spat in disgust.

Miya smiles warmly at Minato "Are you sure he didn't make her emerge?" she asks quietly

Minato stares at her in shock "You...You know about the.."

Miya cut him off "The Sekirei Plan? Why yes. My late husband worked for MBI. So I know of the game."

"Ah... no, she wasn't forced to emerge thankfully."

"And what are your plans for her?" Miya asks darkly

"We're going to protect her until she finds her true ashikabi. I'll never forcibly wing a sekirei on purpose." he says sadly

"On purpose? Does that mean one of your sekirei were winged without consent?" she asks with a hanya mask appearing behind her making Minato cower in fear.

"Ye..yes... Musubi tackled me and Subasa out of the way of an attack and we ended up kissing when we landed and her wings appeared.." Minato looks down at the floor and feels his eyes getting wet.

"Wait here please." She walks to the door "Benitsubasa, can you come in here please?" she asks warmly.

Subasa enters the kitchen and sees Minato looking at the floor nearly crying "What did you do to Minato?!" She yells at Miya and runs up to him with Musubi running in the room right after she heard her yell.

"He told me you were winged without your consent. I'd like to ask your side of the story, if you would please Benitsubasa." she said calmly.

Subasa looks at Minato sadly _Did it really bother you that much Minato?_ she asks herself before answering Miya. "Yes, I was winged without wanting it at the time as I was reacting to someone else, but it's not Minato's fault. If I was paying more attention to my surroundings it wouldn't have happened. We were both tackled out of the way of an attack from those bondage twins that use lightning attacks by Musubi and ended up kissing on accident." She answered honestly. Minato starts crying. _I'm sorry Subasa... I hope you will forgive me some day..._

"And how do you feel about being winged by Minato now?" Miya asks still calm but thinking of ways to kill a trashy human.

*Elsewhere a man with Hibiki and Hikari beside him shivers in fear*

Subasa looks at Minato and sighs sadly "I'm kind of disappointed." Miya notices Minato flinch and Musubi's eyes widen in shock before she continued. "Looking at Minato now, I'm disappointed in myself for not reacting to him instead of Natsuo. I am happy being with Minato, but i can see and feel he holds a lot of regret about my winging being an accident." she plays with her hair blushing "I just wish it wasn't an accident. I can almost guarantee if i spent this last day with him, with or without my reacting to Natsuo, I would have willingly gave myself to him. He genuinely cares about us even though we just barely met yesterday." She blushes brighter red and whispers "I think he's perfect for me." barely loud enough for him to hear her.

Minato looks at her wide eyed "R..really?" he asks quietly "I thought you hated me for taking your choice away."

Subasa puts her hand on his cheek wiping away his tears "Now where did you get an idea like that, Minato?"

"You..well you called me a stupid flesh bag and got angry with me and Musubi a lot.." he trails off looks down.

Subasa leans in and kisses him and her bright pink wings emerge from her back. Miya looks on fondly with a hand to her cheek. "I was just confused at the time Minato, so get rid of those thoughts. Besides, Musubi has no decency, of course I get angry with her easily!"

Musubi squeals off to the side and they all look at her seeing she has stars in her eyes and has her hands clasped under her chin "True love is so beautiful!" she completely ignored the insult towards her. Subasa and Minato blush and look away from each other.

"Well, why don't you go get your stuff? Dinner should be ready by the time you get back. You can meet the rest of the residents then." Miya says while walking towards the kitchen still plotting ways to kill a trashy human.

 **With Yashima**

Yashima is currently tossing back and forth on her futon crying in her sleep. "n..nn..no...please.. stop...Minato... save me... Minato" she mumbles in her sleep.

 **In a room full of computer screens**

"You poor girl.. Hopefully Minato can help you move on from this." a girl with red hair wearing glasses watches Yashima sleep with a frown on her face. "No one deserves such a fate." her face gets serious and starts typing on her keyboard. "Who exactly are you Minato Sahashi? Two sekirei in one day, and saved another from a terrible fate the next. You interest me.. ku ku ku"

 **After moving everything to their new home**

"Phew, finally done!" Minato looks around his new room with a small smile. Miya walks in the room.

"Why don't you two go take a bath before dinner, Benitsubasa, Musubi?"

"Okay" they answer in unison and head to the bath.

"They sure seem happy, don't they?" she asked with a soft smile on her face.

"I hope so. I'd hate myself if I couldn't make them happy." Minato said. "How's Yashima?"

"I was going to wake her up in a few minutes for dinner, she's been asleep since she got here."

"That's good, after today, she deserves the rest."

"I agr-" Miya gets cut off by a loud scream from another room. Their eyes widen and everyone in the house runs towards where the scream came from. They enter Yashima's room and see her looking around frantically while shaking. She spots Minato and runs at him and buries her face in his chest and cries.

"I.. *hic* I thought you abandoned me..*hic* back there in the alley.. I didn't know where i was.. *hic* and I had a nightmare.. *hic* please don't leave me Minato.. *hic*" she continues to cry into his chest while he hugs her to him. In the mean time four others behind them are led out of the room by Miya.

"Shhh. It's okay Yashima. I'm here for you. I won't go anywhere until you find your ashikabi." He whispers into her ear. She flinches back and looks up at him in fear.

"N..no.. don't go anywhere!" she cries out hysterically "I don't want anyone else as my ashikabi!" she falls to her knees "please... please don't leave me.." she whispers desperately. Minato kneels next to her and hugs her tightly.

"I won't go anywhere if that's what you want Yashima. I'll stand by your side forever." Yashima relaxes and falls back asleep. Minato lays her back on the futon and leaves her to sleep. He enters the dining room to see five women sitting there looking like they are about to cry. "She fell back asleep. She had a nightmare."

Musubi looks over at him with tears in her eyes "Will Yashima be alright, Minato?" he sits at the table and looks at the floor sadly.

"I don't know Musubi, I really don't know." He looks around the table and sees two people he hasn't met before. One was a red head wearing glasses and a white dress. The other was a dark brown haired girl wearing a pink shirt with a star on it and jeans. "Hello, my name is Minato Sahashi, nice to meet you two." _Two? Kagari isn't home yet so who else..._ Miya and Uzume's thoughts trail off.

Miya's and the brunette's eyes widened and looked over at the red head. "You're supposed to be in hiding Matsu!" the brunette yelled. Matsu looked over at the brunette and shook her head taking off her glasses.

"There's no point in my hiding, Uzume. I'm already reacting to Minato. With him living here even if I stayed hiding, I couldn't resist him for very long." she rubs her eyes to brush away unshed tears "Please tell me the bastard who did that to Yashima got what he deserved, Minato." she asks quietly.

Minato shakes off his confusion from Matsu and Uzume's conversation. "Musubi broke his arm, and Subasa nearly took his head off. As far as I know, he's rotting in jail right now if he survived that." he said grinding his teeth together. "He deserves worse." it falls into an awkward silence before the door opens.

"Miya, I'm home... What happened?" asks a man with grey hair wearing dress pants and a white shirt as he walks into the dining room to see everyone depressed. His eyes widen when he sees Matsu. "Why are you out of your room, Matsu?"

Matsu looks up at him sadly. "Come by my room later and I'll explain what happened then, Kagari." Miya stands up and heads to the kitchen.

"Well, let's have dinner for now. I'll put some in the fridge for Yashima if she wakes up, Minato." he nods his head at her in appreciation and turns to Kagari.

"I'm Minato Sahashi, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kagari, your mother told me about you coming around today. Good to meet you as well, Minato." He sits down at the table and waits for Miya to bring out dinner. Everyone eats quietly while Miya explains the rules of Maison Izumo to the new tenants.

"I'm going to stay with Yashima tonight so she doesn't have another panic attack when she wakes up." Minato says when he gets up and heads to bed. Everyone else starts heading to their own rooms while Kagari follows Matsu to hers.

"What happened, Matsu? Why did you show yourself in front of strangers?" he asks her.

"I'm reacting to Minato, so it wouldn't matter even if I did try to stay hidden." Kagari's eyes widen and smiles at her.

"Good for you Matsu, but that doesn't explain all the depression from earlier." he pointed out. Matsu sighs and explains what happened to Yashima before she got to Maison Izumo and about her panic attack earlier. Kagari clenches his hands into fists tightly.

"Where is the bastard who did this?!" he snarls out with smoke flowing off of him.

"As far as Minato knows, rotting in jail with a broken arm and most likely a severe concussion. Beyond that we don't know." she starts typing on her computer. "Don't do anything stupid Kagari, we all know he deserves worse, but it's out of our hands now."

Kagari snorts and heads to his room angry and calls Takami. "Hello, what do you need #06?" she asks.

"Where is the bastard that attacked Yashima?!" He snarls into the phone. Takami bursts out laughing. "Why are you laughing?!" she finally stops laughing to answer him.

"Don't worry about him. He's no longer a factor." she states ominously.

"Does that means he's dead?" Kagari asks.

"Nope, he's currently taking an _'anger management class'_ with Karasuba." Kagari snorts and bursts out laughing at that.

"That's better than what I was going to do to him! ahahaha!"

"If that's all you needed, bye." she hangs up. Homura lays down on his bed and ends up laughing himself to sleep.

 **At MBI Headquarters**

A security guard was doing a routine sweep of the building as he noticed a light on in a room and muffled screams. He walked up to the door and saw a sign reading " **Karasuba's Anger Management Class - Stay Out** ". He turns around and walks the other way pretending he saw nothing. _Wonder which idiot pissed off Takami this time..._ he wondered as he continued his sweep of the building, conveniently ignoring the screams coming from behind the door.

 **In Yashima's Room**

Minato was sitting against a wall asleep where he was keeping watch over Yashima. She starts to stir and look around the room spotting Minato. She yawns and grabs her blanket and sits next to him wrapping them both in the blanket and cuddling up to him. "Thank you for staying with me" she whispers and falls back asleep against his shoulder.

 **Next Morning At MBI**

Minaka sees Karasuba walk into his office smiling brightly. "What has you in such a good mood Karasuba?" he asks happily. Her smile seems to widen.

"Oh nothing Minaka. Takami just allowed me to start my Anger Management Class again. She even brought me a willing volunteer!" she said practically drooling. Minaka pales.

"And why would she allow you to start _That_ again?" He asks while shuddering. _Dear god, I hope Takami doesn't send me back to that class!_

"I'm not sure, she just said that this guy volunteered for my class so she allowed it. He even came in with a broken arm so I think he likes the pain!" Karasuba looks like she's about to orgasm just thinking about it. "Well, I gotta go find Haihane so we can get to work!" she says cheerily. _What poor soul made Takami release Karasuba on them like_ THAT? _I think I like her better when she's crabby and blood thirsty.._

 **I wonder who else will be getting sessions with Karasuba over Anger Management? Can any of you figure out what Karasuba was doing when she disappeared from MBI? Will they find a suitable replacement for Benitsubasa for the discipline squad, or luck out with only two members?**

 **For any who are wondering, the thug was in fact Junichi. Whether we ever see him again or not is up for debate. You decide if you want me to bring him back for Yashima to kill later on, or just have him die in Anger Management Class behind closed doors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To put it out there for any that may be concerned, Miya told Minato she knew of the Sekirei Plan because of the circumstances. Miya is the Queen of Sekirei, so she is going to worry about her "children" no matter what.**

 **Kusano will be the only one who refers to others in japanese terms. ie: Onii-chan for Minato and Onee-chan for her sisters and Takami. Mainly only because "big brother" and "big sister" sounds stupid to me.**

 **Maison Izumo - Yashima's Room**

Miya enters the room and sees Minato and Yashima still sleeping. She walks up to them and shakes their shoulders. "Minato, Yashima. It's time to wake up, breakfast is ready." They both yawn and stretch as they wake up. Yashima looks up at Miya not noticing Minato yet.

"Good morning, I'm Yashima, nice to meet you!" She smiles brightly seemingly forgetting their meeting yesterday.

"Nice to me you too, Yashima. I'm Miya Asama, your landlord for however long you stay here." Miya looks over Yashima "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Great! I've never slept so good in my life!" she chirps happily and finally notices Minato besides her and blushes. "Thank you for yesterday, Minato." she whispers. He pats her head and smiles at her.

"It's no problem, Yashima. It's what any one would do." she smiles shyly at him "We should get up and get ready for breakfast, and we can introduce you to the rest of the people who live here. We'll be down soon Miya."

"Alright, I'll see you at the table, Minato, Yashima." Miya walks out to set the table for breakfast, not closing the door.

Yashima looks down and plays with her fingers "Hey... Minato?" she says shyly refusing to look at him.

"What is it, Yashima?" she reaches over nervously and grabs his hand.

"Wi...will you wing me please?" she asks while turning bright red. He squeezes her hand softly to make her look at him.

"Is that what you want?" He asks quietly. She nods her head still bright red. "Then yes, I'll wing you." he leans down towards her to kiss her but she flies at him first pushing him on his back. He looks at her surprised before she leans down and kisses him making her deep blue wings emerge from her back. She has a bright smile on her face when she leans back.

"I'm #84, Yashima. Let's be together forever and ever!" she leans down and kisses him again and her wings emerge once more. They get up and head downstairs for breakfast hand in hand and her leaning her head on his shoulder.

 **Dining Room - 2 Minutes Earlier**

Everyone else besides Kagari were sitting around the table eating quietly waiting for Minato and Yashima to come down. Miya came into the room and sat down at the end of the table and waited for Yashima and Minato to come down before eating herself. The hallway lights up in a dark blue glow and everyone at the table stops eating and smiles at what just happened.

"Heh, my new bro works fast. Three sekirei in three days." Uzume says with a perverted smirk on her face. Matsu coughs into her hand next to her and pushes her glasses up.

"Correction. Four sekirei in three days, Uzume. I plan to have him wing me later. Ku ku ku." the hallway lights up a dark blue again. "Then I can experiment on him however much I want. ku ku ku." She got hit on the head by a ladle as Minato and Yashima walk in the room. "Owww.. Miyaaaaa." Matsu whines holding her head.

"No lewd acts are allowed in Maison Izumo, Matsu." Miya says calmy with a Hanya Mask floating behind her. Everyone at the table pales and starts to sweat. Yashima yelps and hides behind Minato shaking slightly.

"What was that?!" she yells from behind Minato. The mask disappeared instantly.

"What was what, Yashima?" Miya asks innocently. Yashima sticks her head out from behind Minato and looks around.

"N..no...nothing Miya.."she stutters nervously. Minato sits down at the table and she sits as close to him as she can get looking around the room at the others. "Hello. I'm Yashima. Nice to meet you all." Minato gets her attention and introduces everyone to her, where they all settle into small talk while eating.

"Good morning everyone." A male voice yawns out entering the room. Yashima pales and starts shaking uncontrollably.

"Yashima, are you okay?" Minato tries getting her attention over and over. Yashima is staring straight at Kagari with fear in her eyes. "Did you do something to her Kagari?" Minato asks while glaring at him. Kagari is staring at her with wide eyes.

"N..no... This is the first time I've ever met her.. I swear.."Kagari pleads when Yashima starts hyperventilating. Everyone else in the room is frozen in shock not knowing what to do.

"No.. no please no.. I don't want this.. please.. no.. save me.. please.. save me Minato.." yashima mumbles in a daze. Everyone finally notices her eyes glazed over. Miya gasps and sobs quietly into her hands watching her.

"She's reliving yesterday.." Matsu says quietly. Minato pulls her into his arms whispering in her ear softly. "The same thing happened yesterday shortly after she fell asleep.."

Miya looks up at Kagari "Please leave the room for now, Kagari. This isn't your fault, but she seems to have become afraid of males. I'll bring you in your breakfast shortly." she says softly looking back at Yashima crying into Minato's chest.

"Shh, that man can't hurt you anymore Yashima. He's gone. Kagari won't hurt you like him" they hear Minato whispering to her. Musubi and Subasa get up and wrap their arms around them as well.

"We'll protect you Yashima. You're our sister now." Musubi says. Miya stands up to bring Kagari his breakfast.

 **Kagari's Room**

Kagari punches the wall before picking up his phone and calling Takami.

"What do you need, Homura?" she asks when she picks up. "I've got #108 with me right now for a walk."

"That bastard is still alive, right?" He asks while seething.

"Yes, he should be having another class in a few hours. Why? Did something else happen?" She asks sounding worried.

Kagaring calms down slightly "Yes, she had a panic attack as soon as I walked into the same room as her. She's afraid of males now, except for Minato." Takami sighs.

"She must see him as her safety blanket. Dammit, why did this happen? Why did you want to know if he was still alive?" A small child can be heard asking who she's talking to in the back ground. "Not now Kusano, we'll go to the Botanical Garden shortly."

"Because Yashima is the only one who deserves to kill him." he says bluntly. "Is there any way that you can get him out on the streets where I can find him easily?" he asks desperately.

"I don't think it will be a very good idea for her to ever see him again, Homura." she said kindly. "It may make the situation worse."

He runs his hand through his hair and sighs loudly "Confronting him may be the only way she can ever move on, Takami." he hears her sigh again.

"I'll see what I can do Homura. I'll call you later, I've got to take Kusano to the Botanical Garden." he hangs up and sees Miya at the door looking at him with a plate in her hand.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kagari. If you make her condition any worse, I will kill you myself." She says darkly. She walks in and sets the plate down on his table. Kagari runs his hands through his hair.

"I hope I know what I'm doing as well." He days in defeat "I just can't let this sit like this. I'll be calling out from work today. I don't think I could manage."

"Alright Kagari. Just don't slack off too much, we don't need anymore freeloaders like Uzume and Matsu." She chuckles into her sleeve. Kagari pales.

"No, of course not Miya, I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Good, just remember what I said earlier Kagari. Don't make this worse." she said and walked out of the room. Kagari collapses on his bed and grabs his food.

 **Back in the Dining Room**

Everyone has finished eating after Yashima calmed down. Miya comes out of the kitchen with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Benitsubasa, Musubi, do you mind going shopping for me?" she asks. They both shake their heads.

"Not at all Miya." Musubi says happily. They grab the shopping list and head out. Uzume stands up and heads towards the door.

"I'm going back to bed Miya, cya bro!" she winks at Minato on her way out and laughs at his face.

"Minato." Minato looks over and sees Matsu staring at him.

"Yes, Matsu?" he asks with a small smile. She takes off her glasses and smiles.

"I know this is kind of sudden, but will you wing me? I've been reacting to you since you first got here." she asks seriously. "I am Matsu, Sekirei #02, the Sekirei of Knowledge." Yashima gasps from next to him and stares at her wide eye. Everyone looks at her as she points at Matsu.

"A single digit?!" She yells. Matsu laughs lightly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Yashima. But I'm a lot weaker than the other single digits. I'm just the smartest creature on this planet." she says proudly. "There's nothing that I can't hack into! Kukuku"

"She's also a peeper." Miya says with a light chuckle. Matsu face faults and whines.

"Miyaaa, it's called observation, not peeping!" she says pouting. Yashima giggles at the two.

"Matsu." she looks over at Minato. "Are you sure you want me as your Ashikabi? I don't want to force you into this choice." Miya smiles fondly at him. _You're just the kind of person this game needs, Minato._

"Yes, I'm sure Minato. I want this." She walks over and kneels next to him "Matsu #02, is now your Sekirei." she grabs his head and pulls him to her lips causing golden wings to emerge from her back. "Forever and ever" she whispers. "I'll be up in my room if anyone needs me." she says while heading upstairs.

"I should go look for a job now. I heard there's a construction yard hiring nearby, so I'll start there. I'll be back tonight, Miya." he says while heading to the door. Miya waves as he leaves.

"Have a safe trip, Minato!" Yashima looks sad while he walks away. "Don't worry Yashima, he'll be back tonight. I'll protect you so long as you live here." Miya says with a kind smile.

 **At the Botanical Garden**

"Kusano, it's about time to head home!" Takami calls to a little girl. She has knee length blonde hair with deep green eyes and wearing a cream colored dress.

"But Ku wants to play with the flowers!" the little girl calls back. Kusano is currently running around in a field of flowers.

"Hello, Kusano. If you want to play with flowers, there's a garden at my mansion you can play in." says a male voice from behind them. Takami goes wide eyed and turns spotting a teenager with brown hair and white formal attire.

"Mikogami! What are you doing here?" She asks irritated.

"Why I'm here to add Kusano to my collection of course. Why else would I be here?" he asks while looking down upon her. "Come here Kusano, there's plenty of flowers for you to play with at my house."

"More flowers? Yay! Flowers!" Kusano says excitedly skipping towards Mikogami.

"No, stay away from him Kusano! He'll make it so you can never find your Onii-chan!" Takami yells at her. Kusano looks towards Takami and then back at Mikogami.

"Y...you wouldn't take Ku away from her Onii-chan, would you?" she asks stuttering.

"No, of course not, Kusano! I'll even become your Onii-chan for you!" He says with a smile. Takami runs up and picks up Kusano.

"Stay away from her! Her adjustments aren't done yet!" She sneers at him.

"Tch, Yomi! Do it!" he calls to someone hiding. With a blur something hits Takami over the head and she falls over bleeding and holding her eye.

"Dammit, Kusano! Run! Get away!" she yells to Kusano who is shaking like a leaf. Mikogami walks over to Kusano and turns her face towards him.

"Be a good girl and sit still so I can add you to my collection, Kusano." he says and tries to kiss her.

"No!" Kusano yells and slaps Mikogami "You're not my Onii-chan!" she screams and starts crying causing her power to go out of control "My Onii-chan would never hurt my Takami nee-chan!" thick vines start bursting from the ground all over the place turning the entire Botanical Garden in a jungle of vines. MBI choppers can be heard in the background.

"Shit, Yomi! We gotta get out of here for now! We'll come back for her later! We'll go get that scrapped number in the park for now!" Mikogami calls out. They disappear just as the choppers appear above. Takami is looking towards the jungle with sad eyes.

"Kusano, I'll find a way to help you. I promise." she says while trying to think of a solution. _What did he mean by scrapped number? Do they mean #07? I remember a few scientists talking amongst themselves calling her that thinking she can't be winged anymore._ She scoffs. _He'll never be able to wing her. Why is she out of the labs though? I haven't finished explaining everything to her yet.._

 **At a Park Near MBI - 10 minutes ago**

Sitting on a bench being ignored by everyone around her is a woman wearing a bloody labcoat. Her face is towards the ground and she has a dead look in her eyes. "Broken.. Why do I have to be broken? I can never be with anyone now." silent tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey, Musubi! Stop fooling around, we have to get these back to Miya already!" a female voice calls out nearby.

"Coming Subasa!" another female voice calls out. They walk around a corner and spot the woman on the bench. "Hey, are you okay?" Musubi calls out. The woman looks up at her spotting shopping bags in both of their hands.

"Leave me alone. No one wants me anymore, I'm broken." she says with a defeated voice.

"Hey, aren't you #07? I thought you were still in the labs?" Subasa calls out _I remember them saying there was an accident with her and they still needed her to stay for another week or so, did they finish them already?_ she wonders as she spots the Sekirei Crest on her forehead. "Why is your crest on your forehead?" #07 sobs quietly.

"It means I'm broken. That no one wants me anymore" she says curling herself into a ball.

"Hey! That's not true! All of us have a Destined One out there! You just have to find him or her!" Musubi calls out excitedly. #07 cries harder.

"I was told I'm broken. A scrapped number. I can never be winged." Subasa looks at her sadly.

"Why don't you come with us? We may not be able to help you get winged, but we can at least give you somewhere to sleep." Subasa offers to her while holding out a hand. "What's your name?" #07 looks up with some hope in her eyes.

"You're not going to throw me away? Even though I'm broken you'll give me a place to stay?" she asks softly. Musubi runs up to her and drags her to her feet.

"Of course not! You'll be our friend from now on!" she chirps excitedly. "Come on, let's go home!" she starts dragging her with her.

"Akitsu.." the woman says quietly.

"What was that?" Subasa asks.

"Akitsu, my name is Akitsu." she says louder.

"My name is Musubi, and that's Benitsubasa!" Musubi says from in front of her. "I'm #88 and she's #105!" Akitsu looks at Subasa and backs away a little.

"Discipline Squad.." she mutters. still backing away. "Don't take me back to the labs.." Subasa dismisses her with a wave of the hand.

"I'm not a part of the Discipline Squad anymore, Akitsu. I was winged before I could join them." Akitsu stops backing away with relief in her eyes. "Come on, We gotta get these groceries back to Miya before it gets to late!" They leave the park leading Akitsu to Maison Izumo. If they stayed for a few more minutes they would have seen a limo pull up with Mikogami stepping out.

"Mutsu! Where is she? We paid that MBI scientist a lot for them to get the scrapped number out for us! You said she'd be here!" he yells at someone in the limo.

"She must have wandered off, Mikogami. Don't worry, we'll find her. You heard the scientist. She can't be winged after all." Mutsu says calmly. _Where did she go? That scientist said her mind was nearly broken from them kicking her out. She couldn't have made it very far._

"You better find her Mutsu! She belongs to me!" Mikogami yells stepping back into the limo.

 **At MBI**

"What the hell do you mean she ran off after attacking our scientists?!" Takami screams. The scientists around her shaking in fear. She now has an eye patch over her left eye.

"Exactly that, Takami! I let her know that she can't be winged anymore and then she just started attacking us!" one of the scientists tried to explain. Takami punches him in the face.

"Are you fucking stupid?! I told you she can't be forcibly winged anymore! Only she can choose who can wing her now! Takehito had been trying to figure out how that process worked before he died but could never figure it out! That's why we had her here, so we could run tests to find out how to trigger that in the rest of the unwinged sekirei!" she screams in his face "Do you have any idea how much mental trauma you may have caused in her?! An ashikabi is EVERYTHING to a sekirei! She probably feels she's useless now!" She storms out of the room and calls Homura.

"Yes, what is it Takami?" He asks tiredly.

"Homura, keep an eye out for #07 Akitsu. If you find her, call me back immediately. Do not fight with her." she says irritably.

"Why are you looking for #07?" He asks sounding wide awake now. "Did something happen to her? I thought you were running tests on her about her mark?"

"We were, but some stupid scientist decided to tell her she can't be winged anymore and she fought her way out of MBI in a rage." she said with disgust in her voice. "We need to find her so we can explain what her mark means, I'm afraid if she isn't found soon she may try to kill herself. Please hurry, Homura." she asks desperately before hanging up. _I hope you're okay, Akitsu._ She calls Karasuba.

"What is it Takami?" Karasuba asks cheerfully. _She must have had fun with Junichi last night.._

"I've got someone else who volunteered for your Anger Management Classes, Karasuba." Takami tells her walking back into the room with the scientists and puts her hand on the shoulder of the one who talked. "Where can I find you so I can drop him off?" she asks sweetly. The scientist starts shaking like a leaf and tries to get away desperately.

"I'm on the roof right now, I'll come down shortly to pick him up." she responds sounding giddy.

"Alright" she hangs up and looks at the scientist in her hand. "You'll be spending some time with Karasuba tonight." Every other scientist in the room backs away from the two.

"No!" he screams in fear "I don't want to die!"

"You should have thought about that earlier!" she yelled at him dragging him out of the room kicking and screaming. _Note to self: Never piss off Takami.._ all the scientists in the room thought at once before going back to work.

 **Maison Izumo**

Kagari comes running out of his room "Miya, I've got something to do! I'll be back for dinner!" he calls out on his way out the door.

 _I wonder what has him in such a rush._ She thought after he left. "Yashima, can you set the table for lunch? Musubi and Benitsubasa should be back soon."

"Just a minute, Miya! Let me finish my bath first." she yells out from the bathroom. Matsu comes downstairs shortly after.

"Is lunch ready, Miya?"

"Not yet, Matsu. It will be in a few minutes." Yashima enters the dining room and starts setting the table. "Thank you, Yashima" Yashima smiles at her and grabs tea.

"We're back!" Musubi yells from the door way. "We brought a guest with us as well."

"A guest?" Miya asks. "Who might that be?" they walk in the dining room and Miya's eyes widen when she sees Akitsu's forehead. _Did they finally finish Takehito's research?_ "Welcome to Maison Izumo, I'm Miya Asama, who are you?" she asks kindly.

"Akitsu.." she says quietly. Subasa walks up to her.

"Miya, you said your husband was a scientist at MBI, right?" she asks. Miya nods her head at her. "Did he ever mention anything about scrapped numbers?" Miya's eyes widen and looks at Akitsu from the corner of her eyes. _So they didn't figure it out?_ she thinks sadly.

"No, I can't say he ever said anything about that. Why did you want to know?"

"I'm broken. I can never find my ashikabi." Akitsu says with tears in her eyes. She drops to her knees. "No one will ever want me" Matsu pulls out a laptop and starts typing.

"She's #07, when I was still with the Discipline Squad, I had heard that an accident happened with #07. I didn't think it was something like this, but.." Subasa trails off. _Why did Takami seem so happy when she mentioned her?_ Yashima chokes on her tea and everyone looks at her.

"What is with all the single digits today?!" She yells. Musubi and Subasa look confused.

"What do you mean, Yashima?" Musubi asks with her head tilted cutely.

"Matsu is Sekirei #02, and now Akitsu is Sekirei #07? Why do we keep running into single digits?" she asks. Subasa and Musubi's eyes widen.

"Matsu is #02?" they nearly yell at the same time. Matsu looks at them oddly.

"Didn't I tell you guys that? Must have slipped my mind, sorry." she dismisses them and starts reading something. "Interesting..." Matsu mumbles. Musubi appears behind her looking over her shoulder.

"What is?" she asks. Matsu jumps from her appearing out of nowhere.

"Don't do that! Sheesh. Anyways, I was looking at Akitsu's MBI record. For some reason they were excited over what happened to her, they didn't write down why, or what happened exactly, just that it's the answer they've been waiting for for the last few years." Matsu explains. "There's gotta be more to this that her just being a scrapped number. We need to find a way to get the information from MBI." She goes back to typing to try and find more information.

Akitsu stopped paying attention after Matsu said MBI was excited for what happened to her. "They.. They were happy they broke me?" She sits against the wall and curls into a ball. Miya kneels near her and gives her a light hug.

"Calm down Akitsu. I think I may know what happened to you, but I won't tell you until we are sure. If I'm right, you're not broken, far from it dear." Miya says with a small smile. "Musubi, call Minato and ask him to come home as soon as he can."

"Okay!" Musubi runs to the phone and calls Minato. A ringing sounds is heard from under the table. Yashima finds the phone and answers it.

"Hello?" "Yashima?" "Musubi? I thought you were calling Minato?" "I did! Why do you have his phone?" "Oh, it must have fallen out of his pocket or something" "Awee! I wanted to talk to Minato!" Subasa rubs her temples.

"Will you two get off the phone and talk normaly to each other?!" They hang up and Musubi comes back in the room. "I guess we need to wait for him to get home first."

"Let's find something for you to wear Akitsu. You need more than a labcoat to wear." Miya says and leads her to her room. Yashima looks around at the others. _Maybe they can help me.._

"Hey guys.. I need help with something.."

 **A Few Hours Later Down The Road From Maison Izumo**

Minato is walking back home after getting the job at the construction site. "Hey Minato."

Minato turns around and sees Kagiri. "Hey Kagari, what are you up to?"

"I was out looking for someone, but I couldn't find them. I guess I'll be looking again tomorrow." they continue on their way home.

"Ah, who is it? Maybe I can help out." Kagiri looks nervous for a few seconds before deciding to answer.

"I'm looking for Sekirei #07. She broke out of MBI labs earlier, and Takami is looking for her." he explains. "She has her Sekirei Crest on her forehead, If you see anyone like that around, let me or Takami know right away." They enter Maison Izumo.

"We're back!" Minato calls out and heads towards the dining room while Kagari heads towards his room. He spots Akitsu sitting against the wall and sees her forehead and his eyes widen. "Kagari! I found her!" he calls out to him.

 **A Few Minutes Earlier In The Dining Room**

Everyone is sitting around the table except Uzume who is still sleeping and Akitsu who is sitting against the wall. "Minato and Kagari should be home soon." Miya says when she looked at the clock. Yashima shakes slightly until Musubi put and hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it Yashima, trust us" She smiles brightly at her. Yashima smiles back and puts her hand on Musubi's.

"Thanks Musubi." she says quietly.

"We're back!" they hear Minato call out. Everyone seems to perk up besides Akitsu as he walks in the room. They were about to say something until he spots Akitsu and his eyes widen. "Kagari! I found her!" he said confusing everyone and making Akitsu look at him. They hear Kagari running to the room and spots Akitsu himself.

"When did she get here?! I've been looking for her all day!" he shouts. Akitsu looks at him weirdly.

"Looking for me? Why?" she asks softly.

"She showed up with Musubi and Benitsubasa shortly after you left, Kagari." Miya said.

"Takami is freaking out over you going missing, #07." He says and sees her flinch.

"Why does she care? They broke me." she said look back at the floor. Kagari looks confused.

"Broke you? What are you talking about, you're not broken." He says. She looks up at him shocked.

"What do you mean I'm not broken?" she says with hope showing in her eyes "The scientist said I can never be winged." Kagari looks more confused until he remembers what Takami told him.

"Shit, why did the scientists have to lie to you?" he mumbles louds enough for everyone to hear. All of their eyes widen as he continues "Hold on a sec, #07. Let me call Takami." He calls her up.

"Did you find her, Homura?" she asks him hopeful.

"Yeah, Musubi and Subasa brought her to the Inn shortly after I left." he says.

"Put your phone on speaker, they all deserve to hear this, especially Miya." she said. He puts her on speaker phone.

"It's on, Takami."

"Akitsu, Miya. Are you both there?" she asks. Miya looks troubled.

"What do you need with me, Takami?" she asks with slight venom when she says her name. "We're both here though."

"Good. Akitsu, that scientist lied to you! You can still be winged, I'm sorry I didn't explain it sooner." she said towards Akitsu and her eyes widened.

"I.. I'm not broken? I can be winged?" she looks more hopeful than ever "How? How can I be winged?! They told me that I can't be winged anymore?!" She yells almost desperately

"They lied to you Akitsu! You can't be FORCIBLY winged anymore! That's what we've been trying to figure out with all the tests on you lately. Back when Takehito was alive, he'd been researching exactly the thing that happened to you. We still don't know what causes it to happen, but we suspect it's caused from becoming too powerful for your default crest to handle, and you winged yourself to compensate.." she explains while everyone in the room goes wide eyed. _Then why didn't Karasuba and Kazehana wing themselves? Does that mean Akitsu is even stronger than them?_ Miya and Matsu think at the same time. "This cuts off any chance of you being forcibly winged for reasons we can't explain. So the only way for you to get winged now is if you chose to be winged, and you can still react to your ashikabi." Akitsu curls into a ball and cries tears of joy.

"I'm not broken.. I'm not broken anymore" she whispers quietly to herself.

"I won't ask you to come back to MBI Akitsu, But I'd like to ask if I can come to you to run a few more tests. After I'm done, we'll leave you alone from now on." She pleads her. "Will that be alright with you, Miya? This will help us complete Takehito's research, and possibly help us save the rest of the unwinged sekirei from being forced to emerge." everyone looks at Miya and sees her fuming about using Takehito against her.

"It's up to Akitsu, not me." she says darkly. "And if she says yes, you'll be coming alone. None of your goons and fools who work there come with you."

"So long as you guarantee I can leave safely afterwards." She replies.

"There is no violence allowed in Maison Izumo. Takami." Miya says emotionlessly. "What do you say Akitsu? If you say no, I won't allow her near you." Akitsu looks up with a slight smile.

"Are you sure it could help the others find their true ashikabi?" she asks quietly.

"Yes, if we can manage to find a way to force this effect we'll be able to save the rest of the free sekirei out there from the likes of Mikogami of the South and Higa of the East." she says with disgust in her voice.

"Who are they, mom?" Minato speaks for the first time. Those who didn't know who his mother was go wide eyed. No one notices Uzume hiding outside the door way.

"Oh, you're there Minato?" she said "How many sekirei do you have now anyways? Haven't checked the logs since you winged Musubi and Benitsubasa."

"Yashima and Matsu are with me now." he answers. Matsu goes wide eyed.

"Oh? So #02 was with Miya huh?" she says with a distant voice. "Good job for stealing _that_ Matsu, it set back Minaka quite a bit so he had to rework some of this insane game of his."She laughs as Matsu sighs in relief. "To answer your question Minato, Higa of The East and Mikogami of the South are two ashikabi that have been going around and forcing the winging of every sekirei they find. While Mikogami isn't above doing something low to get what he wants, he at least will follow the rules of the Sekirei Plan. Higa though.. well.. we've heard he's not above blackmailing other ashikabi and sekirei to work with him." Uzume outside the door way eyes widen _Does she know..?_ "We have no way to prove it though. The only one who would be able to verify or deny it would be #10, as her ashikabi is staying at his hospital currently. We've yet to find her to be able to get the proof." Miya and Matsu look at each other and nod.

"We'll look into that for you, Takami. We know where #10 is." Matsu speaks up. Uzume starts panicking. "She's our friend, so if there's something going on, we'll help her the best we can."

"Who's #10?" Minato asks.

"Uzume." Matsu answer. Minato nods, Uzume runs back to her room silently. "Why's her ashikabi at his hospital?"

"Chiho Hidaka is suffering from a previously thought of incurable disease. I've pushed our scientists to make a cure for it as soon as she showed up on our database as winging Uzume. I might not be a fan of this insane game of Minaka's, but I won't let a participant die because of a disease." she says harshly. "Recently we've had a breakthrough for the cure. If you can convince Uzume to help you break her out of Higa's hospital, I can bring the cure to Maison Izumo for her when I visit Akitsu." Takami sighs "Uzume must have thought MBI wouldn't help her out since she helped you escape, Matsu. While I see how she thinks that, she's still a participant in this game. We'll help her out as long as she's a participant." everyone in the room looks at Minato for an answer.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asks.

"Because, you're our Ashikabi. It's your choice whether we try to help her or not." Subasa answers. All his other sekirei nods.

"Did you think I wouldn't want to help her?" he asks sarcastically. "She lives in Maison Izumo, so she's our friend now. Of course we'll help her if she wants it." he says determined.

"I'll get the cure prepared to bring over for her then. Call me as soon as you get her out and I'll be over." Takami says "By the way, have you heard from Yukari, Minato? She was supposed to come to Shinto Teito a few days ago since she got accepted into a college, but I haven't heard from her and her phones been off." she asks sounding worried.

"Yukari was coming? No, I haven't heard from her in a couple of weeks. I thought she was still back home." he looks confused. "I'll keep an eye out for her, hopefully she just forgot to charge her phone."

"Alright, keep safe Minato." she hangs up. Akitsu stands up and walks to Minato.

"Will you really help this Uzume and Chiho? You would be risking your own Sekirei doing this." she asks softly staring at him critically as if looking for an answer.

"So long as she wants help, I'll do whatever it is to help. So long as we work together, I don't think any of us will lose." he says strongly. She stares into his eyes for a few seconds seeing if he wavers or not before nodding to herself.

"Then you shall have the help of #07, Akitsu, The Sekirei of Ice." she says and bows to him surprising everyone. Kagari walks up to him and claps him on the back.

"I'll help you guys out as well, my real name is #06, Homura, The Sekirei of Fire." he says and Yashima nearly faints.

"What the hell is with all of the single digits at Maison Izumo?!" everyone laughs "Next thing you know, #01 is gonna be living here!" she shouts. Matsu and Kagari look at Miya out of the corner of their eyes but say nothing.

"My, now wouldn't that be a surprise." Miya says innocently with a hand on her cheek. "Didn't you want to say something, Yashima?" she urges her gently changing the subject. Yashima's eyes widen and she looks at Kagari nervously.

"Uh..Uhm.. Kagari..er.. Homura?" she stutters and starts to shake slightly now that the surprises are over. Subasa and Musubi move next to her and put a hand on each shoulder.

"You can do it Yashima." Musubi says happily. Subasa nods and says

"She's right. He's not going to hurt you." Yashima nods to herself and walks over to Kagari surprising him.

"Just call me Kagari." he offers simply. She nods and bows to him.

"I'm sorry for my actions earlier Kagari. You didn't do anything yet I treated you as if you were a threat. Please forgive me!" she pleads to him. He puts a hand on her shoulder straightening her out and she flinches slightly.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, Yashima. You went through a bad situation, I can't blame you for your actions." he smiles at her. "I heard from Takami that the guy who attacked you was taking some Anger Management Classes from Karasuba." he chuckles lightly when everyone besides Musubi and Minato pales.

"Who's Karasuba?" he asks. Musubi jumps up happily.

"Yay! Karasuba was always so happy when she left her Anger Management Classes in the past. Maybe that guy will turn out a good person now!" she chirps happily. Matsu shakes her head "I doubt that he'll be leaving alive.." she says under her breath but no one heard her.

"Karasuba is the head of the Discipline Squad, Minato. I don't think anyone in the game right now can defeat her on their own." Subasa speaks up. Minato looks over at her in thought for a few seconds.

"Oh yeah, I remember Takami saying you were a part of the Discipline Squad once, Subasa. What is it exactly?" he asked. Everyone looks at her and she sighs.

"I don't know very much about it, since I wasn't an official part of it at the time. I just know that it's a group of powerful sekirei who are called out when someone is breaking a major rule or causing massive damage for no reason." she answers him. "I suspect the only reason they haven't sent Karasuba and Haihane, the other member of the Discipline Squad, after Higa is because they have no proof."

"We'll talk to Uzume at dinner tonight. Hopefully she'll let us help her out." Minato tells them all. "I'll be out back watering the plants for now, Do you want to help me, Musubi?" he ask.

"Yes! Musubi will help!" she says with a wide smile and skips outside with Minato following her.

 **In Uzume's Room**

"Why? Why did they have to find out?" Uzume asks herself. "I didn't want them to ever know. I have to listen to Higa so he can extend Chiho's life." silent tears fall from her eyes "I'll find a way to save you, Chiho." She says softly drifting off to sleep. _Hopefully Miya won't kick me out now that she knows.. I have nowhere else to go..._

 **In The Back Yard**

Minato takes a break from watering the plants and sits against a tree. As soon as he touches it he blacks out and enters a dream. He finds himself in the middle of a jungle of vines and trees.

"Onii-chan... Save me.." he hears a child crying out.

"Who's there?" he yells out while walking towards the sound.

"Onii-chan? Is that you?" she calls out desperately. He enters a clearing and sees a young girl with long blonde hair and wearing a one-piece dress about 10 feet up on a vine crying. "Are you my Onii-chan?" she asks.

"No, I'm not your brother, But I'll help you find your family." He smiles up at her. "Are you stuck up there?" she nods her head and wipes away her tears. "Go ahead and jump, I'll catch you!" he says while holding out his arms. She nods and jumps head first at him and knocks him over. "What's your name?"

"Ku.. Kusano.." she says quietly. "Takami Onee-chan told Ku she'd fine her Onni-chan when Ku got released." She says and sees his eyes widen. "Will you be Ku's Onni-chan mister..?"

Minato picks her up off the ground. "Minato, My name is Minato, Ku." He says with a small smile. "Where are you, Ku?" he asks gently.

"Ku doesn't know" she starts crying "Ku was out on a walk with Onee-chan and we were attacked. Now Ku's lost." she hugs his leg tightly. "Please save Ku, Onii-chan." she says while the dream starts to disappear.

Minato wakes up to see Musubi standing over him looking worried. "Minato! Thank goodness, You just passed out as soon as you sat down so I got worried." she says happy and hugs him. "What happened?" she asks.

"I'm not sure, I think i had a vision of a Sekirei, but I'm not sure." He says. "Let's go find Matsu." they go inside and find Kagari and Matsu sitting together. "Hey Matsu, you can look up information on Sekirei, right?" he asks. She looks up at him and nods.

"Yeah, what do you need to know?" she asks.

"I want you to try and find one." he says as she pulls out her laptop. "I just had some kind of dream out in the yard, and I want to see if she's a sekirei or not." He says shocking Matsu and Kagari.

"What does she look like?" she asks. Kagari grabs a drink from the fridge.

"A young girl between eight and ten years old with long blonde hair." he says as she's typing. "Oh, and her name was Kusano." he says and Kagari spits out his drink.

"Did you say Kusano?" he asked "Does she control plants?"

"I'm not sure, It didn't come up. She was inside of a jungle when we met though." he responded "Do you know her Kagari?"

"I think it's #108, Kusano. She was out for a walk with Takami this morning." he speaks up. Matsu shows him a picture.

"Is this her?" she asks. He nods at her "Then Kagari is correct. I believe she is reacting to you. What did she say in your vision?"

"She called me her Onii-chan and asked me to find her. She told me she was attacked while out for a walk." his eyes widen "Did you say she was with my mother, Kagari?" his eyes widen as well.

"Yes, but I believe Takami is fine. We just got done talking to her earlier, so she at least got out alive. Where was she taking Kusano yesterday?" He mutters to himself. "some kind of garden I think.."

"The Botanical Garden?" Minato asks. "It's not very far from my new workplace, we can go tomorrow after my shift is over." he says and they all agree with him. "We should get ready for dinner for now. Hopefully Uzume agrees to help us."

 **Akitsu is keeping an eye on Minato for something. Try and figure out what it is. She won't be winged for a little while, at least not til after Takami's visit for the tests.**

 **Yashima is going to use Minato as a security blanket for a while, she'll open up to Kagari, but won't trust him for a while. She still is scared of him, but will try not to show it.**

 **How will Uzume respond? Will she be willing to accept help, or is she going to run away because she's afraid? How will the Anger Management Classes help Karasuba?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yomi will be stronger in this Fanfiction, and Mikogami and Akitsu meet, what will happen?**

 **Maison Izumo - After Dinner**

Everyone is currently sitting around the table talking and waiting for Uzume to come down. Everyone is tense, not knowing how everything will play out, where as Minato's thoughts are elsewhere.

 _I hope Ku is alright for one more night.._ is what Minato is thinking about. _Should we have gone out for her tonight, was it really a good idea to wait..?_ someone yawning while entering the dining room breaks off his thoughts.

"Uzume, why didn't you join us for dinner?" Miya asks her as she sits down.

"I just woke up, nobody decided to wake me up for dinner today." she answers while trying not to look nervous. Minato decides to just cut to the chase.

"Uzume, what is your connection to Higa Izumi?" everyone looks like him thinking _Are you an idiot?_

"What do you mean, bro?" she asks while starting to sweat. "Who is Higa Izumi?" Minato sighs and looks her right in the eye.

"Please don't lie to us, Uzume. We know your ashikabi is at his hospital." he says still staring her in the eyes. She starts sweating.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about.." she says while averting her eyes.

"Uzume.. Mom said she has the antidote for Chiho's disease." He says softly to her. Uzume's eyes snap to his and widen.

"No... MBI won't help me.. I broke out of MBI's labs with Matsu.. they'd never help me.." she mutters to herself starting to cry. _Because I helped Matsu, does that mean I can't help my ashikabi now...?_ Miya decides to pipe in at this.

"Takami said she'll deliver the antidote here if we can get Chiho away from Higa. In fact, she was happy that Matsu did what she did when she left MBI." she says seriously.

"But.. Higa said he'd ki.." she breaks off and cries into her hands. Minato walks over to her and hugs her.

"They we don't let him know that we plan to break her out. Until we can get her out, you continue listening to him, act as if he's Chiho's only hope." He lifts her head to look right in her eyes. "Trust in us. We will get her out. It's not a matter of IF, but WHEN." he says with determination while the rest of the room gives her reassuring smiles.

"Will... will you really help me? I mean.. I'm your enemy in this game, aren't I?" she says quietly. "We'll still have to fight against each other at some point. Wouldn't this be a good time to get rid of me?" he smiles at her looks at the rest of the room.

"I don't know about you, but I plan to get out of this game with all of my friends with me. I don't know how it will happen yet, but we will find a way to do it." he looks back at Uzume. "So are you our friend, or are you our enemy, Uzume?" He says while going back to his seat.

"I'd like to be your friend.. But is it really posible? Can I trust MBI to save her? If she isn't cured or being given treatment, she won't last much longer. She's DYING Minato, she's not just sick, SHE IS DYING!" She screams at him.

"Do you really have any other options, Uzume? So long as she is with Higa, you are his to control. You can never win this game to stay with her." he says softly. "If he makes it to the end, he'll simply get rid of you to have one less enemy out there." her eyes widen.

"No.. No.. it can't be.." she breaks down crying before looking up at him "Can you really help us..? If you can't, just say it. I want to be with Chiho as long as I can, and if she's with Higa, she can at least survive for a while longer.." she trails off, tears leaking down her face. He looks over at Matsu.

"Do you think you can get the recipe for the treatment Higa is giving Chiho?" He asks her. Uzume's eyes widen again and stares at Matsu. _I forgot that she could hack damn near everything.. how could I forget that?!_

"As long as it's in his database somewhere, I can find it. I'll start looking immediately." Matsu answers before heading up to her room. Uzume eyes start to have hope in them _Can I really trust them..?_ she thinks before coming to a decision and bows to Minato.

"If she can get the treatment, please, help me save Chiho!" she begs desperately. Minato smiles and stands up.

"Of course, you're our friend now Uzume. If there's anything we can do to help, we WILL do it." he states while his sekirei nod behind him "Now, for those of you who weren't around earlier.." he says looking at Subasa and Yashima "We'll be going to the Botanical Garden after I get off work tomorrow." he tells them confusing them.

"Why are we going there?" Yashima asks timidly.

"We believe #108, Kusano, who is a young girl is reacting to me, and we believe she is there. I had a vision earlier about her asking for me to save her, so we're going to look for her." He notices Subasa looking sad and mumbling about 'getting another sekirei so he can forget about me'. "She's about 8 - 10 years old, I can't let her just be taken against her will. We will rescue her, and help her find her ashikabi if she doesn't want me."

"Musubi always wanted a little sister!" she chirps excitedly, making everyone chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Hopefully you'll have one tomorrow then, Musubi" he smiles at her fondly before everyone heads to bed, preparing themselves for the next few days, hoping nothing bad happens.

 **Construction Sight - Lunch Break**

Minato is sitting on a pile of boards and pulls out the lunch Miya made for him looking towards the overgrown Botanical Garden that was on the news that morning. "I'm coming for you, Ku." he says and notices someone staring at his food drooling. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I mean no, that's your lunch." He states still drooling at his food. Minato sighs.

"Do you want some?" he asks with a small smile.

"Can I? Don't mind if I do!" he says and eats park of the lunch. "This tastes like..." he mutters to himself.

"What was that?" Minato asks not quite catching what he said.

"Nothing, nothing. So I heard you say something about coming for someone earlier, what was that about?" he says curious.

"It's nothing to worry yourself about. It'll be taken care of later today." he says avoiding answering directly.

"You're doing it again, Seo!" someone yelled from behind them. They turn and see the lightning twins from the other day and his eyes widen. "How many times have we told you not to mooch off of others?" Hikari snaps at him before zapping him. "And to think we even brought you your lunch because you forgot it!" Minato stands up and glares at them.

"You two are the ones who made me wing Benitsubasa on accident!" He yells at them. They look at him and their eyes widen at the same time. _Shit.. Why did he have to say that in front of Seo?_ they both think at the same time before hearing a throat clear.

"Hibiki, Hikari. Are you two still hunting unwinged sekirei?" He says in an aggravated voice. They both nod at him. "Didn't I tell you two to stop that?" he says while rubbing his temples.

"But, we're getting rid of the competition!" Hikari argues.

"I told you he'd find out eventually, Hikari." Hibiki says sounding annoyed. "You said he never would, and dragged me along with you."

"I didn't hear you arguing about it though!" Hikari snaps at her, not noticing Seo sneak up on them and grope them from behind.

"Now now, don't fight you two. I'm not mad, but you really should stop that." he states to them. He looks at Minato and narrows his eyes. "Exactly how many sekirei do you have though? Three? no.. maybe four? yeah, that sounds about right." He says in thought.

"How the hell did you know that?" Minato asks while glaring at him.

"I can feel it. Your strength as an Ashikabi that is. Hmmm. You got at least one more reacting to you though.. Could it be the one you were talking about earlier?" he asks looking amused. MInato's eyes widen.

"How do you... Nevermind. Why do you want to know? Going to try to go after her yourself?" he asks angrily. "Your sekirei don't seem to have any standards for the rules, so why should you?"

"Hey hey! I told them not to attack unwinged sekire, it's not my fault they won't listen to me!" he defends himself as they both zap him again. "Besides, if I went for another sekirei, these two would kill me. Nah, these two are enough for me." he chokes out some smoke.

"Damn right we would!" They both yelled at the same time. Minato sweat drops at their antics.

"Then why do you care?" he asks unsure of what to make of this.

"Heh, maybe we'll help you out?" he answered. "There are some ashikabi out there who aren't against winging multiple sekirei by force. Are you one of them?" he narrows his eyes at him. "You do have multiple Sekirei yourself after all." Minato looks at him angrily.

"I'm nothing like Higa or Mikogami!" Minato yells at them shocking them for his knowledge of the competition. "I'll never wing a sekirei on purpose!"

"Very well, so do you want our help then?" he asks mockingly. Before Minato can respond both of their phones right at the same time. Looking at their message Seo growls to himself and Minato gets angry.

"What the fuck is this?!" Minato yells making the others look at him again. " 'The green girl is up for grabs! Go to the Botanical Garden to claim her! First come first serve?' what is Minaka thinking?!"

"Hey, you two! The shifts over, head on home!" their manager tells them.

"What happened?" Seo asks curiously. The manager points at the MBI choppers patroling around the Botanical Garden.

"They happened, they want a two mile radius evacuated around the garden, so head home for the day." he says and walks off. MInato looks at Seo.

"I was originally gonna decline your offer, but I'm going to need more help to get Kusano out of there. Please help me out." he asks them "I'll call home and tell them to get to the Botanical Garden right away." he says already dialing the phone.

 **At The Botanical Garden**

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Minato asks looking at MBI's blockade.

"Leave that to us. Hibiki, Hikari, let's do this!" he states.

"Right!" they both reply and walk towards the blockage with electricity around them. "Get out of our way!" they yell shooting a bolt of lightning at the troops.

"Did you really have to go that far?" Minato asks them.

"It's just MBI, don't worry about it kid. It's their fault this whole game is happening anyways." Seo retorts. "Let's get in there while we got the chance" They start towards the garden before seeing a limo pull up and a brown haired woman carrying a scythe get out and run into the forest followed by another they couldn't see well.

"Dammit, it's Mikogami. Where are your sekirei, Minato?" Seo asks. "These two can't fight his Sekirei on their own." as if on cue all his sekirei besides Matsu arrive along with Homura and Akitsu. Seo whistles looking around.

"I thought you only had four sekirei? Where'd the fifth one come from?" Seo asks amused.

"Two of them I haven't winged. My fourth is still at Maison Izumo." he says before noticing Subasa stomping towards the twins.

"YOU TWO!" She yells staring at the twins. They look at her and shrink back at her look. "Why the hell are you here?!"

"We're here to help out Minato get the green girl, obviously." Hikari scoffs. "What's it to you anyways?" Subasa keeps glaring at them.

"It's your fault this all turned out this way, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been winged right then!" she yells still glaring at them before noticing Minato's downtrodden look "Although, I guess I should be thanking you" she says shocking everyone. "What you did made me belong to Minato, and for that I will be grateful for." she says looking at Minato fondly before glaring at them again "But if I hear of you two attacking unwinged sekirei again, I will hunt you down, this I swear as sekirei #105, Benitsubasa!" she declares with no doubt. The twins eyes both widen and back away from her.

"You! You were a member of the Discipline Squad!" Hibika exclaims starting to shake "We won't attack them anymore unless they attack us!" she answers. "Just don't come after us" they both plead. Subasa scoffs and turns towards Mikogami spotting him with a guy with a sword.

"Is that #05? Damn. We've got a fight on our hands." she looks back at Akitsu and Kagari "Can you two fight him with me? With you two being single digits, we should be able to at least make him retreat." she asks not noticing Hikari and Hikibi's eyes widening looking at the two, mainly Kagari.

"Homura?!" they both yell "You're here too?!" Kagari ignores them and responds to Subasa.

"I'll help, we can't get past unless we take him out of the action for a while at least. How about you Akitsu?" he asks her.

"I'll assist." she says emotionlessly.

"Good, Minato, go after the Green Girl. We'll handle things here." She says and walks up to him and kissing him. "I may need my Norito for this one." she says before walking towards #05.

"I'm #105, Benitsubasa." She says to #05 making him look at her.

"#05, Mutsu." he responds dryly. "Do you plan to fight me, little girl?"

"Not alone" she states and smirks with Kagari and Akitsu walking up next to her.

"#06, Homura." Kagari states.

"#07, Akitsu." she says emotionlessly. Mikogami and Mutsu's eyes widen looking at her.

"See, Mikogami? I told you we'd find her." he says teasingly towards his ashikabi. Mikogami smirks and walks towards Akitsu holding out his hand.

"Will you come with us, #07? We'll give you a home and three meals a day. So what do you say?" he said to her. "It's not like you can get winged anyways. That boy will just throw you away first time you mess up since you're a scrapped number." he says peering at Minato out of the corner of his eyes. Akitsu's eyes narrow and she growls at him.

"You're wrong. I can be winged, I am NOT a scrapped number!" she states proudly surprising both Mutsu and Mikogami. "And I will not go with you. I have something more important to do."

"Minato! Get going already, save the green girl!" Subasa yells at him.

"Right, Be safe you three!" He yells before him, Seo, the twins, Musubi and Yashima head into the garden. Yashima clinging to his arm giving wary glances at Seo. As soon as they enter they hear an explosion behind them but don't look back.

 **A few minutes later - In the garden.**

"Stop!" someone above them yells. "I'm #15, Himeko!" she says "I can't let you go ahead." she tells them pointing her double bladed weapon towards them.

"You three go ahead, we'll take care of her." Seo says confidently.

"You sure?" Minato asks unsure. "If we all attack her at once, we'll get done faster."

"You idiot! Just go, there was another one with her, remember? They could have gotten the Green Girl already!" he shouts at him "Leave this one to us! Go!" Minato nods and heads off with Musubi and Yashima.

 **Back At The Entrance**

"Extreme Quake!" Subasa roars slamming her fist into the ground causing an explosion around her.

"Smashing Point!" Mutsu says slaming the butt of his sword in the ground making the ground shatter and stoping the explosion.

"Icicle Snow Storm" Akitsu states monotone shooting a ice needles towards him. Mutsu swings his sheathed sword at the icicles breaking them each while Kagari sneaks up behind him.

"Fire Dragon!" Homura yells throwing fire at Mutsu.

"Dammit! Smashing Point!" Mutsu yells upturning the earth to protect himself while he notices Mikogami running back towards the Limo and get in. "You three are pests."

"The quake of my pledge, shatter my ashikabi's adversaries!"** Subasa chants right next to him making his eyes widen. "Bone crusher!" He gets punched in the ribs and hears a crack while being sent flying before slamming into an overgrown vine.

"Ice Needles!" Akitsu says making a field of ice spikes shoot out of the ground towards Mutsu. He jumps into the vines holding his ribs and over the field of spikes before charging Subasa and swinging his sheathed sword into her ribs making her fall to the ground coughing out blood. Homura throws a fireball at Mutsu making him retreat before standing guard over her.

"Tch. This is going to take a while." Homura pants out not taking his eyes off of Mutsu while Akitsu lands next to him. Akitsu eyes him noticing his body smoldering making her eyes narrow.

 **With Minato**

"Where is she?" Minato asks looking around before noticing a transparent image of Kusano appear pointing in a seemingly random direction. "You're over there?" he asks her as she nods.

"Who are you talking to, Minato?" Musubi asks.

"You can't see her?" she shakes her head no looking confused with Yashima agreeing with her. "I see. Well, let's go this way, I have a feeling she's over there!" he said heading to where Kusano pointed him. The see a clearing ahead.

"Dammit, stop struggling. My ashikabi wants me to bring you to him, so that's what I'm going to do!" the enter the clearing seeing the scythe wielding sekirei trying to drag a crying Kusano with her.

"No! You hurt my Onee-chan! I won't go with you!" Kusano is struggling against her trying to get away.

"Let her go!" Minato yells at her. She turns towards them and glares at the three.

"Just get out of here, this is none of your business!" she sneers at them.

"Onii-chan! Help me!" Kusano cries out to him desperately. Minato runs towards Kusano and doesn't notice the scythe wielder move before she slams the back of her scythe into his face sending him flying backwards.

"Minato/Onii-chan!" the other sekirei yell. Musubi charges at the scythe wielder.

"I'm #88, Musubi" she calls out.

"#43, Yomi" the scythe wielder states bored, and blocks Musubi's punch easily. "Is this the best you can do?" she asks and spots Yashima charging as well with her hammer.

"#84, Yashima!" she says rearing back her hammer "Gravity Hammer!" she roars swinging her hammer, knocking Yomi away. She turns to Musubi to say something before a blade of wind cuts into her side causing her to scream in pain.

"Yashima!" Minato yells finally getting back to his feet, with blooding leaking from his mouth and holding his arm. Musubi grabs Yashima and jumps away and sets her next to Minato where she can rest.

"Boring, you two are weak." Yomi yawns while staring at them. "Is this the best you can do?" Musubi glares at her.

"I'll defeat you!" she declares before charging at Yomi again swinging her fists over and over again, with each getting blocked by Yomi. Yomi swings her scythe at Musubi cutting up her clothes.

"Are those giant boobs the only thing you got going for you?" She asks staring at her chest. "Maybe I should just take out your ashikabi, huh? Would save Mikogami a little trouble later on after all." she asks Musubi before walking towards Minato.

"Stay away from Minato!" Musubi is glaring at her starting to get mad. "Do not touch him!" she yells out and charges Yomi again. "Bear Palm!" she yells out gathering energy in her hand before thrusting it at Yomi launching a blast at her that blows Yomi through a few vines.

"Not bad" Yomi coughs out some blood before standing up straight "Maybe you're not as weak as I thought!" She yells and swings her scythe at Musubi causing wind blades to fly at Musubi over and over again. One knicks Musubi's leg causing her to stumble and fall to her knees.

"Musubi!" Minato calls out again before running at Yomi "Leave them alone!" Yomi once again swings the back of her scythe at Minato making him fly towards where Kusano was cowering watching everything happen. He hits his head off a rock on the ground and loses consciousness.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano yells and runs towards him and starts shaking him. "Wake up Onii-chan!" she cries out desperately. Musubi stands up with her head towards the ground and walks towards Yomi.

"I told you not to touch him." She says quietly, still not looking up.

"What are you gonna do about it, #88?" she mocks arrogantly. "You can't beat me, and you know it!" Musubi keeps walking towards her still looking down

"You hurt my ashikabi, so now you are going to pay!" Musubi sneers, finally looking at Yomi making her jump back in reflex.

"What the hell happened to your eyes?!" She yells out in slight fear. Musubis eyes were now small yin/yang symbols.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But you hurt my ashikabi, so just stand still and take your punishment." Musubi states walking towards her again gathering more energy in her hands. "Bear Palm!" she roars out thrusting her hand towards Yomi again this time releasing a much larger blast that has a pink aura to it. A giant explosion engulfs Yomi as Musubi collapses exhausted and passes out. Slowly the smoke clears and shows Yomi trying to stand up with all her clothes burnt off.

"Dammit! That really hurt!" she yells out "Looks like you used up all your energy in that attack though." she smirks "I guess this means I win." she starts walking towards Kusano who is still trying to wake up Minato.

"No! Stay away from him!" Yashima yells out trying to stand up unsuccessfully. _Dammit, I'm too weak! I have to help Minato!_ she thought desperately. Kusano looks at Yomi getting closer and shakes slightly.

"No! I won't let you hurt my Onii-chan!" She yells out still shaking

"What are you gonna do about it, kid?" Yomi mocks her standing right over her. "He's just a weak human who can't do anything." she kicks Minato in the ribs causing him to roll away a few feet.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano runs up to him and her shaking stops. "You hurt Ku's Onee-chan.." she mutters "And now you hurt Ku's Onii-chan.. Ku will beat you up!" she declares before kissing Minato causing her bright green wings to emerge with flowers blooming all over the city. Yomi's eyes widen.

"Dammit, Mikogami is gonna kill me!" she swears "I shouldn't have been fooling around!" Kusano turns around and glares at her.

"With Nature as my pledge, destroy my Onii-chan's enemies!"** Ku chants out "Plant Control!" she says making all the vines around her come to life and start attacking Yomi. Yomi's eyes widen and starts cutting up the vines coming at her. Ku slams her hands on the ground "Plant Birth!" Ku shouts making a large amount of vines burth from the ground wrapping around Yomi and squeezing. The vines pull Yomi towards Ku and turns her back towards her. Ku puts her hand on her crest.

"No! Don't do it! Please!" Yomi starts begging before Ku says her chant again. "Mi...Mikogami, I'm sorry" Yomi whispers out as her crest disappears and she falls unconscious. Ku runs up to Minato and starts shaking him again.

"Onii-chan.. Please wake up Onni-chan." she says with tears falling down her face again. Yashima slowly limps over and sits next to Minato and Ku.

"He'll be fine, can you go check on Musubi for me, Ku?" she asks her. The little girl looks up at her and nods before running to Musubi and sees her snoring. MBI choppers can be heard coming towards them as Seo walks into the clearing with the twins.

"What the hell happened here?" He asks looking at all the destruction and spots Minato. "Is he alright?"

"He probably has a concussion, but he should be fine after some rest." Yashima says eying him warily. "What happened to that girl you were fighting?"

"She ran off before we could defeat her." Hikari scowls. "We almost had her too!" Musubi finally wakes up and looks around confused.

"Did we win?" she asks and sees Yashima nod.

"Thanks to Ku, otherwise she would have beat us." Yashima says quietly. "We need to get stronger, we can't protect Minato like this." she berates herself. She notices the choppers overhead getting ready to land. "We should get out of here. Can you carry Minato, Musubi?" Musubi nods and picks up Minato and they head towards the entrance.

 **Back at the entrance**

Himeko jumps out of the garden and lands near Mutsu who looks exhausted and has blood leaking down his chin. Her clothes are torn up and her hair standing on ends. Homura is kneeling and partially set on fire next to Subasa who is knocked out while Akitsu is standing over the two guarding them calmly, without a scratch on her. "What are you doing here, Himeko? Shouldn't you be capturing #108?" he asks without taking his eyes off of Akitsu.

"I couldn't defeat my opponents, so I retreated. Yomi should have had enough time to capture the child." she explains. Mutsu nods and slams his sword into the ground again.

"Smashing Point!" upturning the ground and launching it at Akitsu who made an Ice Wall to block.

"Ice Storm - Blizzard!" Akitsu yells out sending a gale of icy wind towards Mutsu and Himeko. Mutsu grabs Himeko and dodges the atack.

"We're leaving!" Mikogami calls from the limo. "Yomi's presence has disappeared, she's been defeated!" _She's so useless, couldn't even capture a child!_ He yells in his head. "Let's go!" Mutsu and Himeko get in the limo and they pull away. Akitsu relaxes and looks at Homura and Subasa. Homura suddenly bursts into an inferno of flames and screams in pain.

"Subzero" Akitsu says quietly, cooling off the area and freezing the flames, shattering them. "Are you alright, Homura?"

"I'll... I'll be fine" he chokes out. "Thank you." They hear a noise near the garden and look up spotting everyone coming out with a small girl with them and Minato unconscious in Musubi's arms. Yashima sitting on the far side of the group as far away from Seo as she can get.

"Are you guys alright?" Homura asks worried noticing Yashima limping and Musubi not wearing anything.

"They'll be alright. Minato is just knocked out, and they got injured in a fight." Seo says calmly while looking around seeing all the ice and upturned ground everywhere looking like a war zone. "Damn, you guys really went all out here. Is that girl alright?" he asks looking at Subasa.

"Benitsubasa is alright. She just drained herself in the fight." Homura explained "If Akitsu wasn't here, we would have been screwed." Everyone looked to Akitsu who was looking at Minato as if studying him before looking at the child with them.

"Are you Kusano?" she asked. The girl nods at her. "Did Minato wing you?" Kusano's face brightens up and smiles widely.

"Un!" she nods "Ku saved Onii-chan!" she says happily before yawning. Kagari and Akitsu look confused.

"Well, we should get home before the rest of us pass out." Everyone nods and heads home, Seo decided to follow them back to Maison Izumo. _Miya will love to see me again!_

None of them noticed a young boy follow them back or the overgrown garden decaying and dying.

 **Maison Izumo**

As everyone is entering Maison Izumo, Miya spots Seo with them. Within half a second she's in front of him with a sword to his neck. Everyone backs away wide eyed staring at her.

"H...hey Miya.. What'd I do this time?" Seo asks nervously. Miya's eyes narrow.

"Why don't you ask your sekirei what happened, you good for nothing piece of trash?" She says with a hannya mask appearing behind her. "Or do you know what I'm talking about now?" Seo starts shaking in fear.

"Uh... girls.. what happened?" He asks shakily. "I thought I told you no matter what you did, never do anything that will piss of Miya!" he nearly screams. Kusano has already fainted, Yashima hides behind Musubi, who nearly dropped Minato, Kagari is shaking in fear, the twins are holding each other crying, and Akitsu is looking on impassively holding Benitsubasa.

"We haven't done anything!" they both cry out. Miya narrows her eyes at them and pushes her sword against his neck further drawing some blood.

"Don't lie to me!" he yells after pissing himself "You had to have done something! What have you been doing the last few days?!" both of their eyes widen and look at Benitsubasa who is still out cold.

"It can't be.. Is this about pinky here?!" they ask and sees Miya nod "But she thanked us for what happened!" they yell together. Miya blinks and looks at the others seeing them nod shakily. She slowly takes the sword from his throat and sheathes it.

"Then I'll let you off this once." Miya states calmly. "But if I EVER hear of you attacking unwinged sekirei again, your chances have run out. Do you understand you piece of trash?" Seo nods his head vigorously and levels a glare at his sekirei who shrink back nervously. Miya looks over the rest of the group and sees them all injured and wearing destroyed clothes besides Akitsu. "You should all get cleaned up and get dressed in proper clothes. I'll take care of Benitsubasa and Minato while you're doing that." they nod and put Minato and Benitsubasa on the couch and run to the bath, forgetting about Kusano. Akitsu is standing in the doorway staring at Minato with a blank face. Miya picks up Kusano and lays her down in her bedroom and bandages up Minato and Benitsubasa before getting started on dinner. "Are you staying for dinner, or you leaving, trash?"

"We'll stay for dinner if you'll allow us, Miya." Seo says nervously. Miya nods and starts cooking.

"You three will apologize to Benitsubasa when she wakes up, understand?" she asks as all three nod. "Good. The only reason you are alive is because she is happy with Minato. No other reason exists." All three gulp.

"Uhm.. Miya, do you got a pair of pants I can borrow?" Seo asks embarrassed. The twins back away from him while Miya laughs.

 **An Hour Later - Dinner After Seo Left**

"Can someone please tell me what happened to Minato now?" Subasa yells out. She woke up about 10 minutes ago next to Minato who is bandaged up and unconscious still. "You were supposed to keep him safe, but it looks like he took the most damage out of all of us!" Musubi and Yashima look down in shame.

"We couldn't defeat our opponent, if it wasn't for Ku, none of us would have survived." Yashima says. Everyone looks at Ku who stopped eating to stand up and put her fist to her chest proudly, before going back to eating. She woke up when she smelled the food. "She winged herself to Minato while he was unconscious and used her Norito to overwhelm #43." Everyones eyes widen and look at Ku who smiled brightly.

"No one hurts Ku's Onii-chan!" She says proudly. Someone knocks at the door and Miya gets up to answer it.

"Akitsu" Yashima says quietly. The quiet woman looks over at her. "Can you help me train? You're the strongest sekirei here. If anyone can help me, it will be you." Akitsu closes her eyes in thought before nodding.

"You all need to get stronger." she says before going back to eating. Musubi looks over at Subasa curiously.

"Subasa, do you want to train with me?" she asks excited for a fight. Subasa nods before looking at her and freezing.

"What happened to your eyes?" Subasa asked. Everyone looks at Musubi who looks confused.

"What do you mean?" she asks tilting her head cutely. "Yomi asked the same thing, I still don't know what she meant."

"They're grey, weren't your eyes brown before?" Subasa asked confused. Before anyone else could say anything Miya comes back in looking confused with a young boy following her. He has grey hair and eyes, and wears a white shirt with tan shorts and has a backpack on.

"Ku, there's someone here for you." Kusano looks up and her eyes widen.

"Shiina!" she yells happily and tackles him.

"Kusano!" He greets happily back.

"Uh.. Who are you?" Subasa asks him. Shiina stands up and bows to them all.

"I'm #107, Shiina. Kusano is like a little sister to me, so I hope you're treating her well." he says to them all.

"Shiina has the opposite power as Ku!" she supplies happily hugging Shiina "Shiina kept Ku's power from going out of control before." Everyone looks at Shiina strangely.

"What does she mean by opposite power of hers?" Matsu asks curiously "Hers is to grow plants, or a growth of life of sorts, so does that mean that yours is to destroy life?" everyone else looks at him warily.

"No, not quite. Some may think of it that way, but my power is actually to break down matter. I can decay and destroy plants or other materials like metal for example." he supplies.

"So why are you here?" Matsu asked.

"I followed you from the Botanical Garden after I got rid of all the plants that Ku grew. I wanted to make sure she had a good ashikabi, and not one who will abuse her." Musubi sighs happily with her eyes closed and has a smile of someone in love.

"You have no need to worry about Minato, Shiina. He will never abuse any of us, he cares and loves for us all. I couldn't ask for a better ashikabi than Minato." she says happily with his other sekirei nodding. Akitsu stares at Musubi with a small smile and nods to herself, but no one notices. Shiina visibly perks up and smiles at them all.

"That's good. I'd hate for Kusano to have to suffer with an abusive ashikabi." he says with a soft smile.

"Come to think of it, Minato doesn't even know she's his sekirei yet, does he?" Matsu asks with a finger on her chin. Everyone looks to Musubi and Yashima for an answer. Yashima shakes her head no.

"He's been unconscious since before Ku winged herself to him. So he wouldn't know yet." she looks down at the floor "The way the fight was going before he was knocked out, he may wake up thinking we failed to save her. I hope he doesn't beat himself up over it." Uzume suddenly comes running in the door panting heavily.

"Where have you been all day, Uzume?" Miya asks.

"No time, does anyone know if Minato has a sister named Yukari?" she asks frantically which sets most of the sekirei on edge.

"Yes, he does. Takami said she hasn't heard from her in a few days when she was supposed to move to this city. Do you know something about her?" Miya says with narrowed eyes while everyone else in the room stares straight at Uzume. Uzume swears under her breathe.

"Higa kidnapped her." she says shocking the rest of the room.

 ****I couldn't find anywhere saying what their Norito were or what it did. So I made one up. If someone can find their real Norito, please let me know and I'll fix it!**

 **Yes, I know Kusano hates hurting others in Canon. The only reason she did here is because she knew if she didn't she'd be taken away from her Onii-chan.**

 **What happened to Yukari has been revealed! How will this change what will happen with Higa? I'll give you all one guess.**


	5. Authors Note

Sorry for the long wait on new chapters. I've been having issues with writing the fighting scene. Every time I think I got it the way that I want it, I go back and reread it and notice something that didn't make sense or went against what I said in another spot.

I'm planning on setting this aside for a short while and writing a different story that I have been thinking up for a while. Once I figure out how I want the fight scene played out, I will be starting this story back up. I have not discarded this story, nor do I plan to drop it. I've just hit a writers block on this story on how I want this fight scene to play out, as it will change the entire Sekirei Plan depending on how it plays out.

My biggest issue with this is that I skipped an entire chapter I wanted to put in, and didn't realize it until after I already posted the last chapter. It's difficult trying to work around that fact, so I may end up rewriting/reposting this story, only with that chapter added in so it will be much easier for me to continue with it. I'm going to keep attempting to work around that error, but I am heavily leaning towards just rewriting this.

I apologize to anyone who is following this story and waiting for the next update. It will be continued, I just do not know when as of yet.


End file.
